<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Its Complicated" Naj Sanses x Reader by CAECAE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832726">"Its Complicated" Naj Sanses x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAECAE/pseuds/CAECAE'>CAECAE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Starvation, With A Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAECAE/pseuds/CAECAE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>The sound of my beeping alarm caught my attention. I looked over towards the clock and read the time, 5:30am on the dot. I glanced up towards the ceiling, my eyelids slowly dragging down for me to get some sleep. Having insomnia isn't always the best thing, i ran out of medicine a while ago so I couldn't use any last night. "Y/N, you better not be sleeping through you alarm!" My adoptive dad, Nightmare l called out, making my eyes open wide as I jumped out of bed. If dad found out I was about to sleep through my alarm, I would be in trouble. I switched off my alarm which was gradually getting louder and rushed out of my room to meet my dad.</p><p>"Nice to see your awake, I thought you were going to sleep in late this morning.." He greeted. "I know you'd always wake me up anyways." I responded, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast for myself. "True, you should be getting ready soon also, we have to leave by 6:00." He responded, handing me the milk from the fridge. "Why do we have to leave so early?" I questioned, pouring my milk into my bowl of cereal. "You know that I need to get to Underhigh early for the staff meetings, it's not like when you used to catch the bus to your primary school anymore." He mentioned. "Fine, I'll go get ready." I responded, cereal still in my mouth as I put my empty bowl in the sink before walking upstairs to my room.</p><p>After walking into my bedroom, I slid open the sliding door to reveal my wardrobe. Nice clothes neatly hung up as others were folded up and placed on shelves. Without noticing what I chose, I pulled out some random clothes before getting dressed. All of my clothes looked good together so choosing ones that would match wouldn't be a problem. Stumbling over to my desk, i brushed my ruffled messy H/C hair and left it down for the day and put on some deodorant. I went to brush my teeth in the bathroom and met with my dad, also brushing his teeth. I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush before looking into the mirror as I brushed my teeth next to him. We finished up and walked towards the front of the house, leaving and locking the door behind me. "Uhh dad? Don't I need my stuff?" I questioned, stopping as he walked to the drivers seat of the car. "It's all in my office, what, did you think I would let my daughter go her first day without any books?" He explained as a small sigh of relief escaped my lips knowing he had supplies for me. We both sat in the car and drove to school, we both lived in a two story house quite close to the school, some of dad's teacher friends also lived nearby which is why we visited Dream so much, for some reason he doesn't like it when I call him uncle.</p><p>After a couple minutes, my dad and I arrived at the school. Nightmare had worked here for years, since I was in the fourth grade to be exact. The school was much bigger than I expected, some students were sitting out the front of the school chatting, 'who the hell would get to school this early? I'm only here because dad gets here early!' I thought, stepping out of the car. The huge school towered over me, I felt somewhat nervous and overwhelmed about this. Walking in next to my dad caused a couple students to glare at me, i don't think they knew he was my dad. Nightmare noticed them and gave them death glare that read 'you mess her you mess with me,' that glare wasn't something I wanted to see coming from my dad. "You okay Y/N?" Dad asked as I was staring into space. I flinched and looked back up at him, he seemed concerned. "Yeah, just tired is all!" I responded back cheerfully. "Did you run out of melatonin?" He questioned back, I simply nodded in response as we continued. "Ah! Dearie you must be Nighty's daughter, nice to finally meet you!" A spider lady spoke at the counter. 'Nighty?' I thought, staring at her, then my dad, he looked annoyed. 'I already hate this.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Librarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>"Ah! Dearie, you must be Nighty's daughter, nice to finally meet you!" The spider lady spoke. Dad seemed bothered by this lady calling him Nighty from how his expression was. He saw me looking at him and smiled at me before walking up to the office counter. "Good morning Muffet, do you have the supplies here for Y/N?" He questioned with a straight face. "It's in your office," Muffet said once again before pointing to dads office. We walked into the room and dad passed me a bag filled with pencils, pens, books and everything else you'd need on the first day. "There's a folder in there that has your lock combination and schedule for your classes." He explained, I let out a small "Thanks." Before walking around the school.</p><p>I looked at the clock on my phone, 6:48am. 'One hour till school starts, what can I do till then?' I thought as I looked around the corridor I was in. I slowly walked down, looking around every direction for something I could do. "Can I help you?" A smooth voice was heard from behind me, I turned around to see a skeleton with a black hoodie, glasses and a red scarf. "I'm not too sure actually." I responded, "I'm guessing your one of the new students this year?" He asked, looked into his eyes as I nodded in response. "I just got here before, I'm not too sure what I'm doing." I exclaimed. "Would you like to come to the library with me?" He asked, signalling with his thumb it was behind him. "Sure, sounds great." I responded cheerfully, the skeleton started blushing a slight purple as we begun walking. "Sorry I forgot to mention before, what was your name?" He asked, looking at me. "Oh it's Y/N, and you are?" I responded. "I'm Goth, I work as the librarian at this school." He replied, I smiled towards him as we walked to the library.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>"Here we are." He exclaimed, opening the doors to reveal a large library, not the biggest I've seen but it was pretty big. "Thanks" I responded, walking over to the nearest book shelf. Running my fingers across the edge of the books. I felt Goth's stare, watching my every move, it felt creepy. I chose a book from one of the high shelves before sitting down the nearby couch. "That's a good book ya got there, I've already read it before." Goth exclaimed, sitting on the couch next to me. "I've only read a couple chapters and it looks good so far." I responded, pulling my knees up onto the edge of the couch. "It's funny, that's Nightmares favourite too." He added, I looked at him and smiled. "He's actually my dad." I explained, Goths eyes widened as he looked up at me. "Really? I don't see any resemblance." Goth mentioned, "he's my adoptive dad, he's been taking care of me as long as I can remember. He told me that my parents went missing and he adopted me when I was a baby." I explained, shutting my book and setting it aside.</p><p>Goth and I didn't end up reading and were talking for the whole hour, he said that both of his parents worked as teachers here, I wonder what classes they taught? Eventually after a while of chatting, I had to leave. Goth said that he works part time as a librarian during his parents class and does his work at home so he got to stay in the library. Walking out into the now crowded corridors, I made my way to my locker. Nothing unusual happened which I was thankful for but I did see other fights occurring around me, I decided not to get involved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Astrology Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Making my way over towards class was quiet and boring, nothing interesting happens. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door slowly to only see one student sitting quietly at his desk. I was too shy to go up and talk to him so I decided to sit in the back corner instead and avoid eye contact. I pulled out my books, pencil and computer and set up my desk. A couple minutes passed and the bell was about to go any second. I looked over towards the lonely student; he looked to be a skeleton, around the age of 13, though he acted older. He had his books, stationary and computer specifically organised on his desk. He sat straight in front of the teacher's desk, directly in the middle. Though his face couldn't be seen I could tell what he was like by how he was dressed and acted. He wore a fancy school appropriate suit, a Band-Aid on his right cheek and a yellowish scaly tail, yep, he was the straight A type student.</p><p> </p><p>After the bell rang, students began flooding inwards, seemed nobody wants to be late for class. Once the crowd cleared, the teacher walked inside the classroom, It didn't take me long to notice that Dream was my Astrology teacher. He glanced over towards me as I gave him a warm smile in response. After setting his computer and books down he walked in front of his desk. "Good Morning class, as you can see I'm Mr Dream, your astrology teacher, I hope you can enjoy this year of Astrology and welcome to Underhigh! Without further ado, let's continue with the class shall we?" Dream introduced as he began teaching. He told us about the zodiac signs and horoscopes, it was quite interesting. Towards the end of class we played a memory game about the names of the star signs, it was a little frustrating for me and the other students who couldn't remember but it was fun anyway. I found Astrology quite interesting, though a little boring, I can't believe how fast class went. On my way out I gave Dream a little wave before thanking him and leaving. I swiftly walked through the crowds of people, attempting not to get touched. I looked down at my sheet of homework, who the hell gives homework on the first day?! I slid my homework into my carry bag and brought out my schedule, maths..</p><p> </p><p>I always hated math class; everything would be ten times more difficult than last year, not to mention maths is my least favourite class. Walking over to math class was a nightmare; the halls were full of other lost students like me. I eventually had to join a group of lost students as Goth came and brought us all to class, I guess he was working in the library at the moment. When we arrived, after travelling through many corridors, Me and the other lost students were standing at the doorway of the classroom. The teacher was another skeleton, He wore a pure white suit with a single red tie, some other students sat quietly at their desks working but glanced over a couple times, the teacher was silently sitting at his desk working on his computer. It didn't take long for out teacher to notice us, I mean who wouldn't notice a group of students swarming the door, awkwardly staring at him. He glanced over at us, and stared at us back, I became a little uncomfortable by all this constant eye contact. I didn't realise before but he had some sort of glitch over his right eye, I could even see his skull melting behind it, this sent shivers down my spine. He quickly realised my shocked stare and covered the melting skull up with glitches instantly, I have no idea how but it's cool he has part control over his glitches. Still hiding behind the group of students, we started scooting over to the desks, all while maintaining eye contact, I swear nobody blinked for those entire five minutes. We all separated and prepared ourselves for what was left of class, the teacher silently laughed under his breath before handing us some simple maths sheets, probably to test what our scores are in understanding or something.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>After class I walked to the cafeteria, the cafeteria was the only place I knew I could find since it was in the middle on the bottom floor, quite a big place too. Making my way down to the lockers first, I unlocked my locker door and brought my books out for next class before leaving. When I arrived, it seemed everybody had already made friends, how upsetting for my case. Nevertheless I walked into the cafeteria, confidently walking up to the canteen and ordering some F/F. I thanked the fire man behind the counter for my food before leaving to find somewhere to eat.Since there weren't any spare seats, I took my F/F in the little travel container its in and walked outside; there was plenty of space out here since everybody was inside at the moment. I walked past the garden and up to a small shed on the oval, probably for storing sports supplies or something. I took my F/F out of the container and began to eat it, it tasted absolutely delicious, now I understand why Dad loves the school food so much. Finishing my meal, I wiped my mouth on the end of my jumper sleeve and picked up my bag. Before I left I turned around back to the shed, thinking I forgot something. Just then I heard slight cries coming from behind the sports shed. I walked around to the back and peered my head around the edge to see...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>"Umm are you okay?" I asked the crying skeleton; he looked up at me with shock and fear in his eyes. "U-U-Um, I-It's nothing..." He responded stuttering. He wore a blue unzipped hoodie with a grey hood, black tie and pants, followed by a pair of oversized round red glasses. I sat down next to him, leaning on the cold metal shed behind me. He scooted to the side, obviously uncomfortable, hiding in his hoodie for protection? Was he scared? I became suspicious of his odd behaviour, I was curious to see what happened and if he was harmed, confident that I could help somehow. Since he seemed to be hiding something, I moved so that I was sitting in front of him, he looked at me confused; a slight blue hue dusted his cheekbones. He pulled his knees up, pressing his glasses closer to his face, he looked a little more worried now, Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks though he tried to hold them back.</p><p>I looked up at his face that was covered with cuts and bruises, some faint scars could also be seen. I moved my hands closer to his face to inspect his injuries, he was very suspicious of my movements, slightly flinching when I moved closer again. When I almost touched his face near one of the bruises, he slapped my hand away, he looked up at me, scared of what I might do. His eyesockets were filled with tears, obviously terrified. My sympathetic expression seemed to calm him a bit before I engulfed him in a hug. Not too long after he hugged back, crying into my shoulder. "If I may ask, what happened?" I questioned before breaking the hug, "I-I-I'm n-not allowed t-t-to tell a-anyone..." The skeleton explained, gradually become more of a stuttering mess, it was kinda cute. "My dads one of the teachers here, a strict one at that... I'm sure whatever you say he would be able to solve it and I can too!" I explained confidently. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and answering. "P-PJ and his f-f-friends have been forcing me t-to do jobs for them. If I don't c-complete it, stuff up or refuse, they b-beat me up..." He explained, attempting not to stutter much, I was in utter shock, that's so stupid! What kind of fuckhead does this guy think he is?! I swear when I find him I gonna punch him! Great now I'm all protective all of a sudden. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my names Y/N." I introduced, he looked up at me before smiling and responding. "M-My N-N-Names D-Dust.." he seemed shy still, that's okay though. "Well do you wann-" i was about to question until the bell rang and interrupted me "Oh i guess that's the bell, Cya later Dust!" I called out, grabbing my books and heading to my next class. "W-W-Wait!" he called out, I turned my head over my shoulder to see him. "W-W-What c-class do y-you have n-n-next...?" he managed to blurt out through his stutters. "I have Drama then Music" i responded. "O-Oh, I have m-m-music later, i guess i-ill see y-you l-l-later.." He explained before leaving for class as i did the same.</p><p> </p><p>TIMESKIP </p><p>"Never. Again." I complained, I know schools do drama as a form of art but that was even more boring than I thought it would be. I pulled myself towards my next class, only just managing to drag myself to the door, Class was about to start so I decided to get myself ready early. After the bell rang, more students came into the class, I noticed Dust walking in, I reached my arm in the air and waved so he could see me, he looked at me shocked and a little nervous. He came to sit down at the table next to me, I felt glares of shock, confusion and slight anger, piercing into my back like a knife stabbing its next victim. After a short period of time, all the students prepared themselves for class as the teacher begun to read out he roll. She introduced herself as Miss Shyren, the singing teacher for the first semester, as our other teacher, Mr Cotton I think it was? He would be our instrumental teacher for the second half of the year.</p><p>"Alright everyone, today's lesson will be simple, I know most of you don't like singing but you have to do this class. I would like everyone to come up once I call them to do some simple tests of what your vocal range is to find a suitable position for you to play in this class." Miss Shyren explained, this was what I pretty much expected of this class. I do love to sing, though I have a little bit of stage fright, I get nervous and embarrassed when people listen to me sing, I always assume that people think I'm terrible. </p><p>Miss Shyren called out the students one by one, lucky for me I was the last on the roll. Since I was bored as hell, I plugged my headphones in and listened to music till my name got called out. While listening to my music I quietly sang along with the lyrics without noticing, this caused the class to stare at me, everybody heard me.  I quickly became embarrassed, I hugged my knees and hid part of my face in the collar of my shirt, Dust attempted to comfort me. Eventually Miss Shyren called out my name, I slowly walked to the front of the class, hearing bits and pieces from peoples whispers around me, this made me more nervous. When I made it to the front of the class, all the students went back to doing their own thing, i was still a nervous wreck though. Miss Shyren gave me a sheet with lyrics from simple nursery rhymes to happy birthday for me to sing to gather information, she also asked me to hum and sing a certain sound along with various rhythms to see how high and low I could sing.</p><p>"So Y/N, was that you singing earlier?" Miss Shyren questioned, this caused me to flinch and become nervous again. "Y-Y-Yes... W-Why do Y-You ask..?" I managed to stutter out. "Your singing level is rather Impressive, by these scores you seem to be more of a soprano than an alto, you singing range goes quite high too."  Miss Shyren explained. "By any chance would you be interested in joining the school choir, there's a lot of great voices in this school and I think that you'd be a great fit in there!" She explained happily, Choir huh? It sounds quite fun, though I'll have to get over my stage fright first. "S-Sounds nice, I'll take a look at it later.." i replied, "lovely, the first choir practise is on Wednesday during the second half of lunch." Miss Shyren informed. "Thank you miss." I responded before walking back to my seat.</p><p>—————</p><p>After class, Dust and I put our books away and made our way to the cafeteria, he kept talking about his two other friends he wanted to introduce me to, apparently they met a couple days before school started, they sounded like nice people. Once we made our way to the cafeteria, I walked over to the skeleton behind the counter and ordered a salad and went to find Dust. "Y-Y/N! O-O-Over here!" Dust called out, waving his hand in the air so I could find him. "G-Guys this is my new friend Y-Y/N." Dust explained, sitting me down next to him at their table. "Hello Y/N, it is lovely to meet you, I believe we met in astrology class, my names Siren." He introduced, reaching out to shake my hand, I accepted and slightly nodded in response. Clearing his throat, Dust looked over at the other skeleton sitting at the table. He wore a tinged outfit that mainly revolved around the colours of yellow, grey and black. Yellow and black headphones were hanging from around his neck and a large star shaped crack in his right eye (?) He seemed to be drawing in some sort of book until Dust caught his attention. "Aster, it is rude to ignore people." Siren criticised as the skeleton known as Aster, packed away his belongings. "Hi, my names Aster..." he mumbled under his breath before eating his lunch.</p><p>"Well what classes do you have next?" I asked, "Us three all have free period, Aster and I heard there is new books so we'll be at the library." Siren explained. "Nice, I have free period too! What are you doing later Dust?" I asked, turning my head to see Dust calmly eating his lunch. "Oh well I was going to go check out the music lessons but they cancelled today." He explained, finishing up the last of his food. "That's a shame, what instrument do you play?" I questioned. "Piano." He simply responded, my reply was with a "cool" before smiling and putting my rubbish in the bin before returning. We continued talking for pretty much the entire lunch period about ourselves, it was really fun. After feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see my dad. "Y/N, May I have a word with you please?" He asked, "Sure, I'll be right back guys." I replied as we walked to a clearing in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Dust's POV</p><p>"What do you think Mr Night's talking about?" Aster questioned. "Let's hope she's not an irresponsible and indolent student" Siren added. "She's a good student, I just hope she's not In trouble.." I exclaimed.</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>"I see you've made new friends, those three are great students. Anyway, I don't have any more classes for today, since you have free period do you want to go straight home or stay till the end of school?" Dad asked, i didn't really have anything to do, not to mention I am extremely tired. "I think we should just go home, I'm really tired..." I responded, dad nodded. "Be sure to bring your things home, meet me at my office when your ready to leave." He added before we parted ways. "What was that all about?" Aster asked as I sat back down. "Eh nothing to important really." I responded, "wait, you weren't in trouble?!" Dust exclaimed. "No why would I be?" I questioned back. "Mr Night is one of the most strict teachers in this school, though he is strict it is also a very precise teaching method if your trying to fulfil the teaching curriculum." Siren explained. "He's my dad." I stated. "Waitwaitwait, Mr Night is your dad!?" Aster asked, shocked. "Yeah, he adopted me when I was a baby and my parents abandoned me. well at least i think they abandoned me, i was never really sure.." I explained, I heard i an 'oh' come from each of them. Just as the bell went, I said my goodbyes before grabbing my belongings and walking to my dads office. "Ready to go?" He asked, I nodded in response as we got into the car and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>"Y/N Wake up!" Dad called out. "I haven't slept since the fourth grade!" I screamed back, sliding off the edge of my bed while groaning in the process. Dad normally understands that when I don't sleep for two days I start to act like this... slowly walking down the stairs was a pain, literally. My joints have been aching like there's no tomorrow. "Here, I got these last night." Dad exclaimed, passing me the small jar of pills along with a bowl of cereal. "You need more sleep, how your acting is more difficult to cope with than you'd think." He added, then taking a sip of his coffee. After the morning routine, we got into the car and drove to school. Walking inside, dad gave me a wave before turning to go to the staff room. "I have a staff meeting now so be good." Dad said before walking away to speak with other teachers I didn't recognise. "Yeah whatever..." I responded walking to the library. "Hey Y/N." Goth greeted, walking up to me. "Morning' Goth." I answered back with no enthusiasm at all. "Are you okay?" he questioned worriedly, "Eh I guess, just didn't get any sleep." I replied, slumping myself on the couch. "So you didn't sleep?!" He whisper yelled back, sitting down next to me. "No" I responded as simply as I could. "Well you should try and get more sleep. Aside from that, my parents told me to give this to your dad, could you pass it on for me?" Goth asked, removing the fancy looking envelope from his pocket. "Sure, I'll pass it on." I responded. "Thanks." He added with a smile, all while slightly blushing.</p><p>—————</p><p>"Hey Y/N" Aster, Dust and Siren all called out in sync. "Morning." I lazily responded, leaning up against the side of the lockers. "Are you alright Y/N?" Dust asked, facing me. "M fine, I just didn't get any sleep." I responded, yawning after. "Y/N, you do know that the average teenager from ages 14-17 should be getting at least eight to ten hours of sleep a night. I'm assuming that you have insomnia which is the cause of your late nights, correct?" Siren assumed as I nodded in response. " I got more pills this morning so I should be able to get some sleep tonight." I reassured. After the bell rang and we parted ways, it turns out that Aster and I both have art class. "I'm pretty sure this is the class." I called out to Aster who was looking at a map of the school that he found on the schools web page. "Yeah this is it, Mr Ink's class." He added, opening the door to reveal the whole class, sitting at their desks. 'Oh god...'</p><p>"Do you two have a reason for why you're late?" I assumed this was Mr Ink, "Sorry Mr Ink, we got lost." Aster apologised. "As expected, I'm still waiting for a couple other students. Don't worry, you two aren't that late, for now just have a sit at one of the desks." He informed as Aster and I sat next to each other at the very back of the class. "Alright class, as most of you know, today we will be researching about the elements of art. Each of you will create a poster with eight different sections, each section will have the meaning and a simple drawing that resembles each element of art. You can use any of the materials provided to create your poster besides the paint and obvious others such as air drying clay and such. Any questions?" Mr Ink explained, seems simple enough. I peered over my shoulder to Aster; he seemed to be drawing in some sort of book? My curiosity got the better of me; Mr Ink seemed busy so I looked over to see what he was drawing. "Is this manga? You're a pretty talented drawer!" I whisper yelled out, trying not to disturb the class. "I-It's not that good..." Aster quietly responded stuttering. "Well I like it, it looks really interesting." I added, Aster flinched a little at my words, a small hint of yellow blush appeared on his cheekbones. "Heh thanks." He exclaimed. "I do hope you two are doing your work back here." Mr Ink asked from behind us, "we were just, well uh we were ju-" "Heheh, I'm just kidding with you kids." He interrupted. "Wait you're not mad?" Aster questioned. "Why would I be? It's the second day of school, you guys can chat if you want as long as you do your work." He added, giving Aster and I a warm smile before walking to the front of the class.</p><p>—————</p><p>Class ended and Aster and I both left to our next classes. Sadly I didn't have any of my new friends in my next class but it didn't really matter. I checked my schedule for what I had next, when I saw that I had history I jumped in excitement, this attracted some awkward glares from nearby students. I don't really like people staring at me so I decided to quickly make my way to class. On the way, I kept thinking about what would happen in class. Would we start by learning about the war between humans and monsters? Human history? World War I and II? Maybe we'll start an essay about ancient times? Possibly medieval times as well, this is so exciting! I've always enjoyed history, partly because dad teaches me about it all the time.</p><p>I made my way to the class to be greeted by my dad; his class was the only place besides the cafeteria that I could find easily. I walked to the back of the class and set up my desk, every now and then a flood of students would come through and into the class. Not too long after, class started once all the students were seated. Dad explained that for our first history lesson, we would be reading an information document and then do a short quiz after, seemed simple enough. The entire classroom was silent, just remembering that I needed to give dad that envelope, I reached into my carry bag to grab it out. While walking towards the front of the class, I noticed some familiar faces from previous classes but there was one that stood out to me the most. I didn't know her name but she was the one shoving that kid into the lockers yesterday. She wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket, jeans and her red hair tied up in a ponytail. The girl was completely distracted from her work by her phone; she had her feet rested on the table, swinging on her chair as she brushed aside the information sheet to the floor. Dad didn't notice this insolent student as I walked towards her, I walked towards dad, nearly next to her as she without warning, stuck her leg out causing me to trip over, flying face first to the ground. Dad rushed towards me, helping me up while giving the girl a harsh stare. Several misbehaving students started to laugh at me while dad quickly silenced them; I felt people's sympathy for me as I stood at dad's desk. I handed dad the envelope, "Goth asked me to give this to you..." I mumbled out. He responded with a thanks, taking the envelope while topping it off with a warm smile. Walking back to my desk, I stopped in my tracks after feeling a shiver run down my spine. A cold stare, piercing my back, but when I turned around every student was working at their desk, even that jerk that tripped me before. Makes sense since dad threatened her with detention for three weeks, after hearing that she quickly paid attention, clearly not knowing that if she and dad stayed back, I would have to as well. I bet if she knew that her answer would be different.</p><p>I continued reading my information sheet, quickly finishing it not too long after finishing. The whole class completed the quiz with 28/32 questions correct. After me constantly answering questions, Dad gave me a look that read 'Let the other students have a turn answering.' With that, I shut my mouth till the bell rang, signalling that it was recess. Making my way to the table that Siren, Dust, Aster and I met at. My eyes wandering the room, once they landed on our table I was confused at why nobody was there. Without question, I made my way over to the canteen to grab some food before making my way outside for lunch instead.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>After eating my recess in silence under a singular tree towards the oval, the bell rang, signalling that it was time to go to our next classes. After three minutes of walking, I begun to run not wanting to be late. Just entering the school building again, I pulled out my schedule and noticed I had P.E. I quickly changed into my P.E outfit and rushed out of the girls changing room, the entire class was sitting on the bleachers. I noticed that red haired girl that tripped me over earlier and decided to avoid her as best as possible. After some debating i decided to sit with some kids I recognised from my previous classes. I walked to the bottom left corner of bleaches and sat next to a nice looking lizard monster and in front of a skeleton with a strange black liquid leaking from his eye sockets.</p><p>The teacher seemed to be getting pissed at all the students misbehaving, something about him made me uncomfortable. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! 20 LAPS AROUND THE GYM!" His loud voice echoed throughout the gym, scaring me as I jumped in my seat along with a couple others. I stared at him in confusion, a curious look on my face. Not wanting to get left behind, I moved over to the start line where students have already left. Taking my jumper off, I ran over to the bleachers quickly to set it aside so it wouldn't be in my way. Slowly walking away, i felt that stare again. I flinched and spun around immediately, that skeleton from History class was staring at me dead in the eyes. Coach was calling out students names as they answered while still running, exhausted. I turned my head over my shoulder to see some students were already finished, one being that fish girl from class. Turning my head back to the skeleton, still death glaring me, I gulped as the awkward silence continued. The class finished their warm up as the skeleton started slowly walking up to me. 'Oh shit..'</p><p>"Alright class, I have to deliver these folder to principal AD, PJ you're in charge till i get back." Coach informed, leaving the gym with a handful of school work. Slowly backing up from the skeleton, a couple of students started glaring, curious about what was happening. An unfamiliar yet noticeable aura seemed to be surrounding him, this attracted more students to the crowd. The skeleton looked at me once more, he was extremely mad, enraged even at the sight of me. Taking a step back, the skeleton charged at me, throwing punches at any opportunity. I was able to dodge some attacks though I wasn't too lucky with the rest. 'HEY! BREAK IT UP!" PJ yelled, dashing over, then tackling the skeleton to the ground as other students pulled me back in an attempt to protect me, would've been better if they got there sooner... "Undyne! Go get Coach Error!" PJ yelled again as Undyne ran off. "Get off me!" The skeleton screamed, attempting to break free from his grasp, but to no avail. "Shut it Killer!" PJ snapped back, tightening his grip as he held him to the ground. Just then Coach came back, sprinting towards me as soon as he saw me in the state I was in. I had bruises all over my face and arms, I was so tired and my headache was killing me. 'Why did he do it? I don't remember doing anything to him!' My eyes slowly shutting as Coach lightly tapped my cheek to keep me awake. "Killer, go to the principal's office NOW!" he demanded, absolutely furious as I slowly released my consciousness and everything went dark.</p><p>Author's POV</p><p>Moments after Y/N passed out, Killer stormed off to the principal's office, he didn't seem as angry as before, perhaps he was glad he knocked you out? "Undyne, take her to the nurse Toriel, PJ go inform Nightmare of this situation. The rest of you, go get some equipment and do whatever you want till i get things sorted out..." Coach Error calmly explained as everybody thankfully co-operated with what they were told.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>—————</p><p>Slowly, my consciousness was fading back in, allowing me to wake up to the bright light above me. Looking around, I could tell I was in some sort of first aid sick bay or something. Muffled voices from the next room became louder as two people entered the room. One I recognised as my dad, the other appeared to be a kind looking goat lady, her name read her to be 'Nurse Toriel' at Underhigh. She and Dad asked questions about what happened, who did it and such. I was able to answer some questions to the best of my ability, though it was all fuzzy. The last thing I remember was that skeleton walking up to me, I can't remember what he looked like though. "Are you sure you're alright?" Dad asked concerned. "I'm sure, i'm just really tired." I responded sleepily, lying down on the bed as Dad tucked me in as though im a seven year old child. "I don't need to be tucked in bed, i'm not a kid anymore y'know..." I exclaimed as he leant over and kissed my forehead. "You'll always be my little princess, now get some sleep." Dad responded while shutting the curtains, eliminating all light in the room, allowing me to fall into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>Dust's POV</p><p>—————</p><p>After hearing the news about Y/N from Mr Dream, i went to find Aster and Siren while going to my next class to tell them the news. After finding them, I quickly told them the news and went to the first aid room together assuming this was where she was staying to see how she was. Noticing Mr Night come out of the room, he explained that Y/N was sleeping at the moment. I felt so relieved and happy to know she was ok, I just hope she can come out and we can see her at lunch break.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Have WHAT!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>"Y/N, are you awake?"</p><p>"Its time to wake up"</p><p>"If you don't wake up soon then we'll be late for school"</p><p>"What do you want?" I answered, not hearing what Dad said before as I started waking up. "You have to get ready for school." He answered. Wait school? I thought I was at school! "When did we get home?" I asked, "We had to take you home early yesterday to rest, Nurse Toriel healed you though you might still feel drowsy, it'll pass eventually." Dad explained again, I still had no idea what he was saying since I was so tired. "Ill make some breakfast for you, get ready now because we're running late." He said once more before leaving the room. After some waking up, I quickly got dressed and ate my breakfast as dad was waiting by the door. Only just in time we left for school, if we left any later we would've been late; good thing dad didn't have any meetings.</p><p>Shortly after arriving, I suddenly became dizzy, almost falling over many times, Dad noticed and helped me into school as I begun to feel better shortly after. Deciding not to go to the library today, I decided to wander around the school to know where I'm going better. After a bit of walking, I soon didn't need to depend on the map anymore, finding all of my classes were now a piece of cake, or so I thought. Making my way towards my locker I heard the distant sound of piano, from what I could hear, it sounded great.</p><p>My curiosity got the better of me as I followed the sound towards one of the practise rooms. There I found the source of the music, it sounded familiar from somewhere but I couldn't place my finger on it. Leaning against the wall, I rested my head while listening to the peaceful music as the memories became flooding back.</p><p>__________</p><p>"But Dad! I don't want to go to bed!"</p><p>"Now Now Y/N, you have to go to sleep."</p><p>"But I'm not tired!"</p><p>"How about I play some music to help you sleep?"</p><p>"Yay! Can you do the song Uncle Dream did?"</p><p>"Alright, do you remember the words?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>__________</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkkr64LRGmo </p><p>"I knew I remembered that song from somewhere, it always seemed to calm me down whenever dad played it." I whispered under my breath, staring at the floor as I gently smiled to myself. Shortly after the song ended, I heard noises coming from inside as I quickly rushed before I could be seen beside the door. Hiding around the corner, I peeked over to see Dust coming out of the practice room. He looked around before leaving down the corridor towards the library; I slid down the wall, towards the floor as I sighed. Hearing the bell ring, I dragged my tired legs to class, all that walking around the school made me pretty tired.</p><p>Finally arriving to my first class, I was greeted by Siren, standing out the front of the Magic classroom, taught by Mr Cross. I've seen Mr Cross before, outside of school. He's usually flirting with Dream; I don't really feel comfortable with him around Dream. "Good morning Y/N" Siren greeted, "Mornin' Siren" I responded, walking up to him before we both walked into class. Siren and I sat at the very front of the class, Mr Cross stared at me and smiled, and not the friendly type either. Mr Cross and I have always had what's called a "Friendly Rivalry." We both absolutely hate each other. I honestly believe that he should leave my uncle alone instead of endlessly flirting with him. And him? Well he obviously wants me out of the picture so Dream can be his, but I'm not letting that happen.</p><p>After the roll call, Siren was asked to hand out paper sheets to the class. These sheets were task sheets, forms that we needed to fill in about ourselves. "Alright class, today we'll be beginning a simple introduction to the basics of magic. Before we dive in too deep with magic, we'll start with SOULs." Mr Cross started. "Souls are the very existence of your being, every part of your soul is what makes you, you. Each soul has its own particular trait. For now we'll take a look a each different SOUL trait." He explained, opening a presentation of different soul traits on the projector. "Unique SOULs are what makes up a monsters being, each monster is different in their own ways which is what gives them their uniqueness. Such monsters can also have patchwork SOULs, this means that if a monster absorbs a human SOUL they will not only be incredibly powerful, they will also have the SOUL trait of that human. Patchwork SOULs also can be for humans too, they won't have to absorb a SOUL but are born with a fusion between SOUL traits, mainly the two traits from their parents or if they are part monster and human." He explained once more, taking notes in my book as he continued.</p><p>"Now each of you will have to check your own SOUL traits as I'm not allowed too. Looking at a students SOUL is strictly prohibited at Underhigh as looking at ones soul is inappropriate." He explained, finishing up his presentation. "Umm Sir?" A student called out, "Yes?" Cross responded. "Does that mean that if you look at our SOUL you could get fired for checking out the students?" They asked, their comment caused a couple laughs to come from the class. "Yes, The punishments are dire for doing such things." Cross responded simply.</p><p>Pulling out my SOUL, everything turned dark around me, the entire classroom evolving into an empty void and there infront of me stood my soul. A dark cyan half and pure white half, the soul of uniqueness and Idleness. Does this mean that I'm a monster?! We're my parent's monsters?! Or was I half and half?! "I really don't want to have to talk with cross today..." I complained, while returning my SOUL before writing down my results into my sheet of paper and handing it into cross. I rolled my eyes at him before returning to my seat and drawing for the last minutes of class.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>Cross' POV</p><p>"Hey Night." I started, "Yes Cross?" He responded, putting papers into his desk drawer. "I have to ask you something about Y/N." I added, flinching, he looked up at my slightly nervous. "What about her?" He responded calmly as I gave him a stern look. "Why does Y/N have a patchwork SOUL?" I asked, Nightmare looked at me with a plain expression as he sighed before responding. "I never knew her parents but I noticed that when I adopted her, I assumed that both her parents were monsters. Why do you ask?" This doesn't make any sense, her aura is, different. "Oh it just because her magic aura seems familiar somehow, I cant place my finger on it but I know it from somewhere." I responded before Nightmare nodded as I waved goodbye, closing the door behind me as I left. 'Something's going on, her soul cant just be that way. If both her parents were monsters, how did she get the trait? If we ran tests on the trait, would we find one of her parents? Or did she kill someone and absorb their soul? And if she is a monster then what type is she? Has she even used her monster form? Ugh Cross! You're getting caught up in your own thoughts again!' I thought, slapping my cheeks as I picked up my bag and begun walking home.</p><p>"They're hiding something, and I want to know what."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Paperjam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Just as History class was finishing, Dad called me to the front of the room, as students were packing up for class. "Here, read this when you have to time." He exclaimed, handing me the note. Without question, though confused, I took the note and gently placed it into my carry bag before rushing to lunch. Not only did I want to hang out with my friends, I also was starving. After getting my food, I walked over to my table to see the three skeletons sitting there, happily eating their lunch. "Hey guys." I greeted, "Hello" Siren responded, Aster waved as Dust stayed silent from him still chewing his food. "How you going?" Aster asked, partly eating his food. "I'm alright, how about you?" I responded. "Quite alright." Siren answered. "Hey Y/N aren't you meant to be at the choir tryout?" Dust reminded. "Oh stars, I am! Thanks for reminding me I almost forgot." I exclaimed, grabbing my bag as I sat up from my seat. "You sing?" Aster asked, causing me to flinch and blush from him saying so. "W-Well I d-d-do like t-to but I-I-I just g-ge-" "Its alright to be nervous about such things, just know that we're here to support you if you need." Dust reassured as I nodded and left for the music room.</p><p>"And what are you doing here?" A familiar voice rung out, not wanting to turn around, I made an idiot move and did it anyway. "What, Surprised to see me?" He teased. "I thought you got suspended..." I mumbled to the skeleton. "Nope, they just let me off with a warning." He responded calmly. "What do you even want anyway?" I asked, kinda scared about what he would respond with. "Its simple really, I just want you to keep away from Mr Night, that's all" He responded, eye twitching as he inched closer. "What do you mean?" I asked, did he really expect me to not be near my dad? "Just stay away or the consequences will be dire, do you understand?" He exclaimed again, attempting to be threatening. "Killer, back off." A familiar voice echoed. I looked up to see the skeleton from P.E class. He wore a letterman jacket, a magenta shirt and navy blue pants. His bones were black with the exception of fiery orange marks on each cheekbone and pink and yellow fingertips. His eyes were pink with blue and yellow pinpricks, the back right part of his skull also floating around his head.</p><p>"Ugh, PJ what do you want?" Killer questioned, irritated. "You heard what I said, back. Off." He repeated, but more stern this time. Killer rolled his eyelights before hesitantly backing off and leaving to the cafeteria. "Uhm, thanks..." I mumbled out, looking to the side to avoid eye contact. "And thanks for back during P.E" I added, leaning against the side of the lockers. "Its fine, really. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "I'm fine but uhh, why are you being nice to me?" I asked, he looked at me confused, cocking his head to one side while leaning against the locker corner, arm rested on top as he towered over me, how was he so tall?! "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Well, I always see you and the others bullying people like my friends, so why are you so nice to me?" I finished. "Don't worry about that, it's a long story and I'm meant to be somewhere right now so I have to get going.." he exclaimed, avoiding the question. "Hey wait, do you at least mind telling me your name?" I asked, he stopped in his tracks and turned his head over his shoulder, giving me a warm smile before responding. "PaperJam, but people call me PJ" I smiled as he left before I could tell him my name.</p><p>Looking back at the music room door, I saw the empty classroom through the window, seems that half lunch hasn't started yet. Slightly bored, I decided to sit on the floor against the locker side and read that letter Dad gave me. Carefully taking out the envelope, I unwrapped the top and took out a beautifully decorated card, the front read the following.</p><p>--------<br/>
Dear Nightmare and Y/N,</p><p>We would like to invite you to the wedding ceremony of Geno and Reaper.</p><p>Friday the 27 of March, 202X</p><p>Ceremony to commence at 1pm at Ebott winery, followed by a formal celebration at 6pm at the town banquet hall<br/>
--------</p><p>After reading the note I instantly became excited, 'So Goths parents are getting married, Aww I feel so excited for them! I started packing up my things as I saw Miss Shyren approaching from the distance.</p><p>"H-Hello Y/N." She shyly greeted, "Hi Miss Shyren" I muttered in response as she scrambled to get her keys out and unlock the door. "Looks like you're the first one to arrive so early, we should have a couple more students showing up in a few minutes. In the meantime, do you want to start tryouts now?" she questioned, shutting the classroom door. "U-Uhh, A-A-Alright... I just get stage fright extremely easily so I-I'm a bit nervous..." I responded, setting my bag aside. "It's alright, ill be here for you, you're not the only one here that's got stage fright." She reassured, passing me a microphone. "What's the microphone for?" I asked, "Just for practise I guess, don't worry its not connected." She exclaimed while passing my a sheet of what songs to pick. "Uhm, ill do Addicted to you please..." I exclaimed, Miss Shyren nodded as she was setting up the backing track on her laptop.</p><p>"Whenever You're Ready"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tea And Scones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>"U-Umm miss Shyren, is it okay if I play on piano instead?" I asked quietly, hoping she wouldn't ask why. "Sure, is there something wrong?" She questioned, concerned. "M-Microphonebia" I mumbled simply, she nodded in response as she brought me over to the piano. "Whenever you're ready," She repeated. Breathing in and out, I attempted to calm my self, pretending that the room was empty and begun to play.</p><p> </p><p>https://youtu.be/qGRxTDPn93E</p><p> </p><p>I don't know just how it happened, I let down my guard</p><p>Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard</p><p>Guess I should have seen it coming; caught me by surprise</p><p>I wasn't looking where I was going; I fell into your eyes</p><p>You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave</p><p>Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing though my veins</p><p>I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love</p><p>Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of</p><p>Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue</p><p>Out of control, what can I do?</p><p>I'm addicted to you!</p><p>Midnight blows in through the window; dances round the room</p><p>Got me hypnotized; I'm getting high on the perfume.</p><p>I couldn't live without you now,</p><p>Oh, I know I'd go insane</p><p>I wouldn't last one night alone, baby</p><p>I couldn't stand the pain!</p><p>I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love</p><p>Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of</p><p>Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue</p><p>Out of control, what can I do?</p><p>I'm addicted to you!</p><p>I'm addicted to you</p><p>...I'm addicted to you...</p><p>"Oh My Stars..." Miss Shyren exclaimed, in complete utter shock. "That was incredible!" She added. Just after I heard applause coming from behind me, slowly turning around I saw about 5-6 people, crowding the door with their belongings. My body froze, color draining from my face as I became light headed in an instant. "You must be the other students coming for tryouts" Miss Shyren said, each one of them nodding. Still frozen, I slowly shifted my head to look at the crowd and saw all the students smiling at me; their friendly faces calmed me a bit. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar student on the side of the group. "Y/N! OVER HERE!" He called out, waving his hand in the air as I jumped out of my seat and ran to him. "Palette it's so good to see you again, where have you been?" I asked, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. "I HAD A COLD FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS, NOTHING TOO BAD THOUGH." He responded, cheerfully as always. "Good thing you're better, I missed your happy aura." I added, releasing him from the hug. "GOOD THING I DIDN'T WORRY YOU!" He exclaimed, sitting at one of the desks as I pulled the seat out and sat next to him. "Worry me?! You're my Cousin! If you went missing for and hour I would be worried!" I responded, playfully punching his arm as he laughed in response. "THEN HOW COME YOU DIDN'T CALL ME BEFORE YOU WENT TO SLEEP?" he asked teasingly. "You know I have insomnia, Dad takes away my technology before bed so I can have a better chance at sleeping." I responded with a plain expression and a boring tone. "OH RIGHT..." Palette said again as the other students begun their tryouts "DO YOU HAVE FREE PERIOD NEXT?" He asked, I nodded in response as his smile widened. Confused, I cocked my head to one side, wondering what he was on about. "DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE CAFÉ NEARBY?" He invited, my eyes lit up at the mention of food. "I'm there." I quickly responded, full of excitement. "WANNA GO NOW?" he asked, I nodded as fast as I could, waving goodbye to Miss Shyren as I ran out the room, dragging Palette along as we ran with me.</p><p>"I just gotta check in with Dad before I leave" I exclaimed, running up to the History room door and quietly knocked. Slightly opening the door, dad walked up to the door and asked what was going on. "Is it okay if Palette and I can leave early to go to the café down the street?" I asked, he smiled and quickly looked back at the class, then Palette and I. "Go ahead, ill tell Dream for you." He responded, a smile growing wider on palettes and my face. "Thanks Dad, See ya latte!" I joked, walking out towards the door. A laugh coming from palette and dad as we left.</p><p>"So what have you been up to for he past couple days?" I asked, trying to start a conversation as we silently walked down the peaceful street, making our way closer to the loud busy street ahead. "WELL OTHER THAN BEING SICK I JUST RELAXED ALL DAY, DAD SAID THAT SINCE I WAS SICK I COULDN'T LEAVE MY ROOM. SO OTHER THAN MISSING THE FIRST DAYS OF HIGHSCHOOL IVE DONE PRETTY MUCH NOTHING." He explained, running out of breath while moving an overhanging branch from the walkway so we could pass. "HOW ABOUT YOU?" he added, smiling at me. "Well for the first days of the holidays I was hanging out with Epic until he went for a vacation and will be coming back in a couple days. Other than that I've just been reading and playing games all day." I responded as we arrived at the café. "THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO..." he added to my explanation as we opened the large glass doors for me to go though.</p><p>Walking in, I looked around at the beautiful scenery inside. On the far wall there was a massive chalk bored with the menu and various doodles on it. The right wall had a purple galaxy wallpaper on it, many picture frames with posters in them that have puns like, "Don't be depresso have some espresso" and "Always Be Brewtiful." Black square tables spread around the room with white chairs around them, a flowerpot in the middle of each table with little packets of sugar next to it. Palette and I walked over to left and sat at the booth in the corner of the room, this was where Palette and I always sat at. After about two minutes a nice waitress with coffee brown skin, black hair and eyes as blue as the sky walked over holding a clip board in her hands she wore a dark grey shirt with a black tie, a white apron wrapped around her waist with black leggings underneath and her black hair in a high ponytail with a light grey scrunchy. "Good afternoon! What can I get for you two today?" She asked with a warm smile, grabbing her pen from the pocket of her apron. "Ill just have a plate of scones with jam and a white tea please." I responded, then looking over at Palette who had a bright smile on his face, poking the flowers on the table. "And for you sir?" She asked, Palette quickly looked up at the waitress. "Ill just have a hot chocolate with marshmallows please!" He replied sweetly, sounding like a child. "Coming right up, that'll just be $9.45." She calculated as I handed her the money and she walked away.</p><p>"So, you got any friends at school yet?" I asked, leaning on the table's edge. "I MADE ONE FRIEND, WE WORKS AT THE LIBRARY." He answered, "Oh, you mean Goth?" I added, "YEAH, YOU KNOW HIM?" he asked, "Yeah, I met him on Monday at the library." I replied as the waitress arrived with our order. "Here you are." She said, placing our drinks on the table along with the scones. "Thank you" I mumbled as she nodded and walked away to other customer's tables. "HEY Y/N, WHY WERE YOU SINGING IN THE MUSIC ROOM?" Palette asked, curious. "I-I was D-D-Doing tryouts F-For school C-Choir..." I stuttered out, becoming slightly nervous. "SCHOOL CHOIR? DON'T YOU HAVE MAJOR STAGE FRIGHT?" He questioned, I looked to the side and nodded, then looking back at him. "WELL, BEST OF LUCK." He added, I smiled warmly in response as we continued to chat for a couple hours.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>"Thanks for walking me home" I exclaimed, walking up to my front door step as Palette walked up with me. "THAT'S OKAY." He replied with a smile. "Well ill see you tomorrow then" I added, unlocking my front door and walking inside. "BYE BYE Y/N!" he exclaimed happily before walking home himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dads Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Grabbing the keys, I unlocked the front door and entered, I couldn't see dad anywhere. "Y/N, is that you?" He called out from upstairs, probably in his room. "No Dad, it's just a burglar that has keys to the house. Of course it's me!" I replied with attitude. "Wow, I don't remember raising you to act like that.'" he added, walking up towards me. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap, if i can that is..." I responded, slouching as I drug myself yo my bedroom. "Alright, I'm going to head out for a bit, i'll be back in a couple hours." he called out, leaving the house as the sound of the door closing rung throughout the halls. 'What the hell could dad be doing at this time?' I thought, my face immediately changing to shock as I sprung up in my bed. 'Could he be? Nah, he probably just went to pick up those notes from Dreams place or something.' I corrected, trying to distract myself from those disturbing thoughts. "Im hungry." I called out to the empty room. Slugging myself out of bed I slid over to my door and went into the kitchen to get some F/F. On my way back, I was halfway up the stairs when a cold breeze brushed up against my S/C skin, my H/L hair blowing behind me. Curious, I placed my F/F on the hallway table and walked towards the end of the room, and in front of me was dad's private study room, and the door was open.</p><p>I was extremely confused cause dad never left the door open, in fact it was always locked, I never really knew what it even looked like in there. My curiosity got the better of me as i ran into my room, grabbing a torch and walking back out to the hallway. I stood in front of the ominous door, cold breeze still flowing in my face. I flicked the light on and gently pushed open the door, the light from the torch quickly brightening up the room in an instant. "What. The. Hell..."I exclaimed, looking at all the books and hung up pictures that were crowding the room. Walking over the dusty rug to the old wooden desk, I noticed an open book on top with a navy blue and silver pen. I was tempted to read what the book wrote but was on the brink of deciding not to. "There's no harm in reading right?" I whispered, sitting down in the padded desk chair as I began to read.</p><p>Wednesday, 4:37pm 202X</p><p>The past couple days have been stressful, Cross has been getting on my nerves from quite a while, now that he's seen Y/N's SOUL. Not only has ----------- been getting more nervous with each passing day But Cross has been getting more suspicious. Other than all that, Killer has been acting extremely strangely,  Even after the whole fight between Him and Y/N, i still think he can change, but there's something else on his mind that I still don't know. Now for some exciting news, Geno and Reapers wedding, i'm happy that they're together, im sure Goth is excited as well. I'll be heading out later once Y/N gets back to go to the post office. Epic called me a while ago saything that he sent a package for Y/N so i'll be leaving later to pick it up and surprise her with it.</p><p>"So much for the surprise..." I whispered, staring at the paper once more. "I wonder what Epic se-" I was about to say till i got interrupted by the front door opening. Panicking i flicked off my light and darted to my bedroom before he knew I was in his study. I threw the torch onto a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room and pounced onto my bed, seconds before Dad walked in to see if I was asleep or now. I could hear the silent squeaking of the door as Dad shut the door and left. "What was that all about?" I whispered before falling asleep in my warm, cozy bed.</p><p>NIGHTMARE'S POV</p><p>Coming home, i walked inside and went to check on Y/N. I opened the door and saw her asleep on her bed, i wonder what she was dreaming about... Walking away, I noticed a plate of F/F on the hallway counter. I picked up the bowl/plate and put it in the fridge so Y/N could have it later. Placing the package from Epic on the counter, i walked back up to my room. Feeling the cold breeze, I froze, my head twitched over to the open study. I ran across the room as I quietly shut it, trying not to make a sound. "Oh my stars, no..." I whispered, leaning against the wall, slowly sliding down until I sat on the floor, my face buried in my hands. 'Did she see it? The door wasn't fully open... Im not ready for her to know yet!' I thought, groaning into my hands as I steadied my breathing and racing SOUL. After some thinking, I decided to wait till she woke up and act like nothing happened, if she starts acting strange then that means that she read it... for now i need to grade these papers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Midnight Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Waking up, I heard a slight tap against the window above my bed, multiple vibrations emitting from my phone that was hidden under my pillow. I begun to sit up, still feeling a little bit drowsy, must've been another side effect from that medicine this morning. Clicking the on button, the blinding light shone in my face as I quickly turned my brightness down, faint laughs were heard from the other side of the window. Looking on my home page, I clicked on my messages and opened a conversation between Epic and I.</p><p> </p><p>BruhtasticBruh: Ey Bruh, you aw...</p><p>Dad: Make sure to fini...</p><p>Roll_With_It: HEY Y/N!! How ar...</p><p>________</p><p>Thursday 1:54am</p><p>BruhtasticBruh: Ey Bruh, you awake?</p><p>Insomniac: What do you think? You woke me up...</p><p>BruhtasticBruh: Bruh ya actually slept?</p><p>Insomniac: Medication...</p><p>BruhtasticBruh: Kay Bruh.</p><p>Insomniac: Why did you even wake me up?</p><p>BruhtasticBruh: Just thought you would be hungry bruh</p><p>Insomniac: Where are you...</p><p>BruhtasticBruh: On ya roof.</p><p>Insomniac: Wait really?</p><p>BruhtasticBruh : Yup.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>Placing my phone in the pocket of my jumper, I opened my window and crawled through. Outside my windows was the top of the roof covering the bathroom underneath so I could jump out and climb to the roof. Stepping out of the window I looked onto the top of the roof I couldn't see Epic anywhere. "Boo." A voice said from behind me, jumping in shock almost caused me to fall of the ledge as Epic caught me in time. "Dude what the hell?!" I yelled, then remembering my dad was asleep. "Sorry Bruh, I couldn't resist." He responded, sitting back down against the wall next to my window. "Want some cookies???" He asked, I rolled eyes, then sitting next to him. "So why did you actually come here?" I asked, nibbling on my cookie as he jumped in shock, a light purple blush covering his cheekbones. "I just couldn't wait till the morning to see ya, that's all." He responded, sliding even further down the wall so he was lying comfortably on the ground, staring at the stars. "Well its nice to see you again..." I responded, then lying down next to him.</p><p>"Hey Bruh, did you ever get that thing I sent you?" He asked curiously, I shook my head while nibbling on more of his delicious choc chip cookies "Don't worry bruh, you'll get it in the morning " He added again before letting out a big yawn as I did the same. "Well I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," I said, sitting up as I opened my glass windows. Epic then stood up next and leant on the wall next to the window, a saddened expression plastered onto his face. "Ey Bruh, dats fine, G'night." He said as I held onto each side of my window frame, my foot rested on the windowsill as I looked over at Epic and smiled. "Thanks for the snack..." I whispered. Epic blew me a kiss, winking as he teleported away leaving me in my bedroom to aimlessly stare at the ceiling.</p><p>Bored as hell, I unlocked my phone and started doing random shit like I always did. Somehow I managed to trick dad into thinking I gave him my actual phone while he was extremely tired before he left the house yesterday. All I did was give him my old crappy touchscreen with my phone case on it, thank fuck it covered the front of the phone too cause if he found out I tricked him I would be in trouble.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>Still looking at random shit on my phone, I was interrupted by the loud and irritating sounds from my alarm. Annoyed with its shit, I picked it up and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter, it's plastic pieces scattered across the floor as I heard footsteps nearing to my door. Panicking, I stuffed my phone under my pillow and pretended like I just woke up. Dad opened the door, looked at me and then at the smashed clock. "Jeez Y/N, I told you that you need to take better care of your belongings... this is the 5th time this month!" He criticised In a rather calm way, a stern face as he walked over to me bed, sitting on the edge. "Now come on, you have a present from epic down stairs, we also have to get to school earlier because we have an important meeting so hurry." He said again, standing up before leaving the room. I stared at my ceiling, the glow in the dark stars and moons fading their light away as I sighed and sat up, leaving my warm and comfortable bed. Stumbling over to my wardrobe, I pulled out what I normally wear to school, a simple jumper, F/C shirt, tracksuit pants and black boots. After brushing my hair, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, yawning every two seconds from my extreme lack of sleep. "Did you have a good sleep?" Dad asked, I stared at him with a 'Are you serious?' Type of look.p, he could clearly fell in my emotions that I was annoyed and tired as he looked back down to his coffee and hummed. Making myself a quick bowl of weet-bix with some sliced bananas , I ate as quickly as possible, not wanting to be late for school.</p><p>"Your present from Epic is in the hallway table in case you were wondering." Dad informed, taking another sip of his coffee as I looked behind me. There on the wooden table stood the carefully wrapped box, I still don't understand why he gave me a gift since it's not my birthday or anything. Dad walked down into the living room to get something as I cautiously made my way to the box, Epic was always one to prank anyone at any opportunity so I became suspicious of what he was up to. Grabbing a strand of ribbon, I gently tugged at it, unwrapping it, then taking the lid off the box to reveal, a juice box? Confused, I picked up the juice box, it was originally a black current and apple juice box except the words "Liquid Memes" was written overtop in permanent marker. Letting out a chuckle along with a confused expression, I put the "Liquid Memes" back into its box before continuing my morning routine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hallway Commotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>After arriving at school, Dad had already gone inside to gather his things before leaving to the meeting room. Stumbling my tired feet through what seemed to be endless halls, I begun the walk to my locker. Staring up from the clean tiled floors, I noticed two figures ahead, Uncle Dream and Mr Cross. Continuing my way to my locker, I stared back at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact while rummaging through my pockets to find my headphones, already connected to my phone. My medication from the other day seemed to have worn off, leaving me tired from Epics return this morning, I knew I should've had some melatonin before I went to sleep. Pulling me out of my thoughts, I started eavesdropping on the two teachers conversation as I neared them. They weren't really talking anything of interest to me, mainly about their classes, upcoming tests 'n shit like that... Bringing my stare from the floor to the skeletons, I glared straight at Mr Cross since Uncle Dream had his back to me. Mr Cross didn't seem to notice me, too caught up in Uncle Dream's appearance as always. He smiled as an enormous amount of blush covered his skull, 'fucking numbskull doesn't know when to quit it as always..' I thought as I took my eyes of Mr Cross and looked at Uncle Dream. He seemed to have just finished talking as Mr Cross begun speaking, his golden eyelights travelling to the window, staring at some students who were talking happily on a hill outside. Locking eyes with him in the reflection of the window, Uncle Dream spun around to face me happily; the same could not be said for Mr Cross. "Oh! Hey Sw- Y/N... How are you??" Uncle Dream asked nervously, beads of sweat forming on his skull. Looking over Uncle Dreams shoulder, Mr Cross was glaring at me as he switched his stare to the floor. I looked back at Uncle Dream; his nervousness seemed to have disappeared into thin air as I tiredly gave my response. "I'm Alright I guess, how are you?" I mumbled out, giving a small yawn in-between, Mr Cross Rolled his irises as he crossed his arms, still looking away. "I'm Good thanks for asking, besides that, Y/N could you meet me in my office at recess, I have matter that I must discuss with you." He explained, slowly walking away from Mr Cross to his disliking. "Of course Uncle Dream, ill come right away..." I mumbled while slightly nodding in response before leaving to my locker, waving goodbye to him as he waved back before continuing his conversation with that sleaze bag.</p><p>After going to my locker, I brought all of my books with me and decided to visit Goth in the library. Pretty much every morning before school I go visit him, its just part of my morning routine now. Goth and I sat on the green couch in the corner of the quiet library, chatting about random things as always till the bell went. Turns out that my maths teacher, Mr Geno was actually one of Goths parents along with his other Dad who was my English teacher. After saying out goodbyes, I left for my first class. Walking up to class 154, noticing a teacher walking inside. He seemed somewhat familiar put I couldn't seem to place my finger on where I had seen him before. Walking into the classroom, I silently knocked on the door, allowing the teacher to notice my presence. "Oh hey kiddo, you're quite early..." He said calmly though sounded really tired. He wore a black pullover hoodie with his hood on, black tracksuit pants and a pair of sneakers while drinking from a black mug with '1# Death' Written on the front. "Yeah I get here pretty early and I was wondering if I could sit in class till the second bell rings..." I mumbled, hugging my books to my chest as I watching my teacher slowly walk up to me. "I don't mind if you stay, I'm just marking papers. I'm Mr Reaper if you don't remember" He introduced, reaching his hand out with I hesitantly took, my body was too tired to move so I could only make small movements. "Nice to meet you, my names Y/N" I Introduced, a smile crawling up onto his face, I'm not sure why though... 'Why is he so familiar?!' I thought as I brought my hand back and smiled. "Its nice to finally see you again" He replied to my short introduction. "Again? Have we met before?" I asked confused, cocking my head to one side. "Heheh, yeah we have. I'm good friends with your dad, my fiancé and I used to take care of you when you were little, you probably don't remember..." Mr Reaper explained, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled afterwards. I let out a small "oh" as we parted shortly after till class started.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>"Ok kiddos just wait for the bell and you can leave." Mr Reaper called out, writing something on his computer as he sipped on his coffee once more, jeez how much did he have in there!? A couple minutes later, the bell rung as all the students hurried to leave class. 'Why does everyone rush out of class? If you wait last there's nobody left anyway since I take my time...' I thought as I held my books to my chest, stupid me forgot my carry bag along with my uncharged computer so I had to carry all my shit today... I rubbed my tired eyes as I stopped at Mr Reapers table; he looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Is there something you need Y/N?" he asked, bringing his tired hands away from his laptop keyboard. "Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for class and congrats for you and Geno." I replied, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh, thank you, you better leave or you'll get to class late." He exclaimed as i quickly ran to my next class.</p><p>Entirely out of breath, i managed to make my way to the home economics kitchen just in time before the bell went. my heart rate went through the roof as I rested my arm on the table to press my face into. the teacher asked if I was alright and showed me to a seat so he could continue with class. i later found out that my teachers name was Cloud9 or Mr Cloud as we called him, man some people at this school had peculiar names but it didn't really matter. apparently for todays lesson we had to fill out some sheets of how to properly use equipment before we could cook, 'Does this mean we get free food next home ec lesson!?' i thought as i quickly finished the sheet at the thought of getting free food. 'school food is good, so hopefully if i make food at this school it'll be good as well...' i thought again as i handed in my sheet and sat back down. i sat at the corner of the table next to a skeleton who wore a greyish blue jacket with a creams coloured hood and yellow lightning bolts on the shoulders. along with that he had dark turquoise fingerless gloves, purple pants with cyan and white shoes. pink and light blue headphones rested on his skill that had a cat face on the side with the words 'Meow' above it along with a blue shirt that said '90's Games' on it with a game controller underneath it. His big blue starry eyes traveled around the room while still listening to Mr Cloud as a small light blue blush crawled up onto his cheekbones at the sight of me staring at him.</p><p>Quickly looking away, he giggled as I slowly looked back at him smiling at me. Reaching his skeletal hand out, I grabbed it and shook his hand politely. "HELLO HUMAN! MY NAMES BLUEBERRY BUT MOST PEOPLE CALL ME BLUE, ITS NICE TO MEET YOU!" His loud voice echoed throughout the kitchen area, though mostly everyone in the classroom was talking his voice could be heard for miles, it reminded me of how loud Palette speaks, I giggled at the though before I introduced myself. "Hi Blue, my names Y/N, its nice to meet you." he blushed a little more as he complimented me only name as i did his. Blue opened his mouth to speak again but before he could the bell rung, interrupting him. "Damn it.." i mumbled, picking up my belongings. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAND OUT WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS AT RECESS BREAK Y/N?" He asked, i was about to say yes until i remembered what Uncle Dream had told me earlier, so i declined his offer. "Sorry, maybe next time, Uncle Dream need to talk about something with me." I explained, Blue nodded, still smiling until the realisation hit him. "OH! YOU MUST BE MR NIGHT'S DAUGHTER!" He added to my comment as he picked up his stuff as well, a couple other students begun to look at me after for a second before looking away. I nodded from Blues comment as shortly after we said our goodbyes and left.</p><p>Making my way down the corridors, i noticed PJ and his group up ahead. slight fear and worry crossed over me at the sight of the fish lady punching a blue bunny monster into the lockers. I tried to look away, feeling sorry for the monster as he saw me walk away without helping him. I almost got past until PJ noticed me and came to talk. "Hey Y/N, watch doing here?" He asked, standing in front of me against the lockers as he blocked my path. "Im heading to Uncle Dreams office, why?" I answered trying to avoid the fact he and his friends beat up other students. "Just curious, nobody really comes by here so its weird seeing you here at this time." He responded, resting his hand onto of the dusty dark blue lockers. "Is that why you and your friends beat up students here?" I questioned, his face went pale as his eyes widened from my question. "l-look Y/N, i can exp-" "I don't want to hear your pathetic explanation, now if you'll excuse me i have to see Uncle Dream." I interrupted, pushing past him as I continued my walk to Uncle Dream's Office.</p><p>PJ's POV</p><p>"I don't want to hear your pathetic explanation, now if you'll excuse me, i have to see Uncle Dream." Y/N explained, pushing past me as i stood in silence and shock, man i really fucked up this time. "Yo PJ, what was that about?" BP asked, leaning on my shoulder as Undyne continued beating up NC. "'s nothin'" I responded quietly as i leant backwards on the lockers. "didn't look like nothing to me? what did that girl turn you down or something?" he questioned again, i begun to get fed up with his constant interrogating and asked him to shut up. "Jeez man whats up with yo-" "I SAID SHUT IT!" I yelled before storming over to Undyne. "Let the bunny go." i asked, trying to calm myself. "But." she started as i grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and repeated myself. "Let. The Bunny. Go." I repeated more sternly this time, she instantly let go and put her hands up in defeat though her expression remained neutral. "Good." I stated as i dropped her, BP walking up to both of us. "so wha-" BP started as i walked off, i didn't want to hear their questions any longer. "i think theres something wrong with PJ" I heard BP say before i turned the corner and left.</p><p>instead of entering the cafeteria like i had planned, my mind wandered as to what i would do next while i mindlessly wandered the halls to who knows where. 'I never should've hurt them in the first place, Error and Nightmare usually hang out most days and I've seen Y/N around before, I've been waiting so long to be able to talk to her and i finally got to yesterday and now I've fucked everything back up again, good job PJ..' i explained in my mind as i stopped walking. i looked up at my surroundings, i was just half a corridor away from dads office, "maybe he can help? i know he wouldn't tease me like Error would at least..." i mumbled as i walked over to his office door, knocking on it slowly, waiting for a response.</p><p>hearing a faint "come in" from the other side, i breathed in and out before opening his door. "Hey Jammy, are you okay? you seem stressed..." Dad asked, lowering the papers he was reading as i sat down in the cushioned chair infant of his wooden desk. "Yeah its just, I'm just having trouble with things..." i mumbled, putting my legs up onto the chair while my arms wrapped around then and my mouth buried in my arms to muffle my voice a bit so i didn't sound as pathetic. "What are you having trouble with?" he questioned, relaxing his arms on the table. occasionally, about once every month, dad and I would have a little venting session, he claimed it was just so he could make sure i was okay but i just think that he was trying to make me nicer for the sake of everyone else...</p><p>"Y'know Nightmares kid, Y/N" I started, dad nodded as he became more curious by the second. "Well, I've been trying to get to know her more and become f-friends but i think i just ruined everything..." i explained, mumbling out the last part. "Well, what did you do?" he asked, already guessing at the possibilities, i could tell by his face. "W-Well, i was going in my locker. BP was on his phone and Undyne was beating up some nerd. I've been trying to talk to her and finally got the chance yesterday but she was on her way to Mr Dreams office and she saw everything..." I answered, now crossing my legs on the chair as my head was rested on the palm of my hand. Dad sighed as he looked down, then back up at me. "First off the fact that you say that they beat up kids so casually concerns me but thats besides the point, you came here for advice i assume?" He asked as i shyly nodded. "I see, i already know your situation with the bullying as does Error but if you want to be friends with her you need to let her know she can trust you, if she doesn't trust you then you'll most likely never befriend her anytime soon." he put it bluntly, i nodded and continued listening. "If you want her to trust you, you might need to spend some time away from your friends, show her that you're different to the way they act." he finished, stretched my legs out again, getting uncomfortable in the chair as i repositioned myself before answering to his advice. "Thanks dad, but what do i do after that?" I asked, lightly gripping the edges of his desk as i leaned forwards towards him. "Just do as i said for now and come back once she's at least started talking to you again." he responded. i nodded to him and thanked him for his help as i stood up and left. "Anytime Jammy, stay out of trouble." he requested, i chuckled in response. "Ill Try!" I joked, waving as i shut his office door.</p><p>'Cool, cool, i can do that... right?'</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>I sighed as the grip on my books tightened. 'I cant believe he's friends with them! i knew fish sticks and meowth were bullys but i didn't expect PJ to be friends with them, why did he even talk to me in the first place...?' thoughts swarmed my head as i arrived at Uncle Dreams office door. i knocked on the dark wood door as i heard him answer, signalling that i could enter. "Hey Y/N Nice to see you again" He greeted as i smiled and greeted back as i sat down placing my belongings on the floor. "You had something to say to me?" i inquired as i placed my hands in my lap, ready for anything he had to say. "Yes, its about your encounter with Killer on Tuesday..." he started, i nodded, honestly i saw this coming, why wouldn't they ask me about this?! "We have reason to believe that the reason Killer attacked you was because he was jealous over something, the only problem is that we don't know what it is." He explained, crossing his arms as they rested on the table. i know by the way he's talking and acting that he's really serious about this, normally he's cheerful and happy, not like this. "And?" i added to his explanation as i awaited his response. "And we were wondering if you could help us figure out what he's jealous about before this becomes more of a problem." He finished, i nodded as that would make sense for this situation. "Ok, i can do that, is that all?" i questioned as Dream nodded. i smiled and stood up, we said our goodbyes as I walked to the office door. grasping the door handle, i turned it to open the door but didn't move. turning around to face Dream i thought this might be a good time too inform him about before. "Oh yeah, Uncle Dream?" I started, his head perked up in curiosity as i continued my sentence. "There was a situation going on in the halls from when that fish lady was beating up some blue bunny by the way..." i mumbled, Uncle Dream sighed as his eyes shut and faced the floor. "I better go sort this out, thanks for telling me. He said as he stood up and walked out with me. Holding the door open for me, i thanked him as he walked up to me, ruffling my hair as he smiled before separating to deal with fish sticks.</p><p>"Great, now i have the rest of the day to go through..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>'If I'm meant to be solving this 'mystery' then i'm going to need some help, maybe the guys can help me?' I thought, passing through the hallway while looking for the others during whatever was left of Recess break. Holding my hand against my chin, I became trapped in my own thoughts. "All I have to do is find out what he's jealous about, how exactly do I do that? It's not going to be easy when Killers such a quiet guy..." I mumbled, groaning at my situation. "Why did I sign up for this??" I exclaimed, agitated at my own choices as i mindlessly stumbled into another student. "Um excuse me, but i think i can help you with your situation" An unfamiliar voice commented as I stopped in my tracks, staring at the skeleton in front of me. He wore an overly large blue scarf with a blueish grey jacket underneath. A white shirt, grey brown pants and white shoes along with his glasses and camera bag. A streak of blue starting from his cheekbones met slightly above his 'nose' while his bright cerulean eyelights stared into my E/C eyes, blinking in curiosity by what he meant. The strange skeleton chuckled and reached out his hand for me to shake it, shaking his hand politely I decided to introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Y/N, it's nice to meet you?" I exclaimed awkwardly as we broke the hand shake. "Its okay, i already know, my names Swifty" He introduced along with a sly smile. Readjusting his camera bag, Swifty and I chatted for a while as we made our way to our next classes. We parted ways at the Gym as he had to head to science while I made my way to the changing rooms.</p><p>Making my way out of the changing room, now dressed in my tight gym clothes, my mind started to wander again as I made my way to the bleachers. 'Why does the school have a gym uniform but we can wear casual throughout the rest of the day?? It makes no sense!!' I thought, now sitting at the top of the bleachers. "Hey um, Y/N right?" I heard a voice call out from next to me, my curiosity caused my head to turn towards the noise as my eyes. We're met with another skeleton. He wore mostly bright pink, green, yellow and blue along with black gloves and shorts with a multicoloured hat tilted to the side. His eyes were. Mismatched the left being green as the right was an upside down pink heart. He had a big smile on his face as he excitedly spun around to face me with his legs crossed. "Uhh yeah, and you are?" I responded, questioning him as we shook hands.</p><p>"My names Cray, I'm friends with Swifty and part of the news club!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Oh it's nice to meet you..." I replied, awkwardly looking to the side. "Anyways besides that, I overheard you and Swifty talking about killer or something.." he started, I interrupted during the break. "Yea, Uncle Dream asked me to find out what he's been jealous over to prevent fights from happening in the future, that's why I've been looking for people to help me find out what it is." I explained, taking in a deep breath after talking that much. "Sounds cool! Anyways, I was wondering if swifty and I could help you with your investigating!" He asked, i could really use the help and i could use this as a potential to make more friends i guess... "Yeah sure! That sounds like fun! Anyways should we meet up in the library during lunch break?" I asked and got a nod in response from him. "So what no-" "Are you maggots done with your little chit chat over there? Coach Error called as Cray and I spun over to see coach Error at the bottom of the bleachers with his hands on his hips as other students were starting their laps around the gym. I nodded as Coach error rolled his eyelights.</p><p>Cray and I stepped down the bleachers slowly, worried we were in trouble. "You two done yet? You're meant to be doing laps!" His glitched voice rang out, though he was calm his voice was still loud. Cray and I awkwardly stood in front of Coach Error, Coach seemed annoyed with us not running laps. "What are you waiting for? A kiss on the cheek?! GET TO IT!!" He yelled, angrily as he harshly pointed to the class. "YES LORD PIRATE ERROR SIR!" I yelled, saluting to him as Cray attempted to hold in his laughter before we left to the rest of the class, continuing with our laps.</p><p>Shortly after exhausting myself from running extra laps because of my "Bad Behaviour," The rest of the class including myself had to do the beep test. "Curse this day!" I whined, dramatically falling to the ground as I pretended to die. Cray laughed as we lined up to start. "The 20m Beep test starts in 10 seconds" The audio emitting from the speakers called out, seems Coach Error's starting sooner than we thought... Cray took a deep breath next to me as he prepared himself start, as did I. "Level One, begin." The robotic voice called out again as we started jogging to the other side of the gym.</p><p>"Level 5, 4" The speakers announced again as i attempted to continue running. Trying to steady my Breathing, my mouth became dry as i craved for water more and more. Looking over to the side, i noticed Cray was in the same state i was, his face looked exhausted as beads of sweat fell from his skull. I chuckled as win thought realising, I continued running and accidentally hit the wall. Falling backwards, i landed butt first on the wooden floor, clutching my now throbbing head as a wave of pain flushed through my skull. "You good Kid?" Coach Error questioned, crouched next to me as he helped me up, also keeping an eye on the other students, still running. "Im alright, i just lost my concentration.." I answered, standing up as I winced in pain from my head. "Coach Error walked over to his office as i followed in pursuit, waiting at the door. "Since touching the walls during the beep test is against the rules, you'll be disqualified from this round, except since you've hurt yourself you should sit out for the rest of this lesson." He explained, handing me an ice pack covered by a paper towel, then telling me to go sit down.</p><p>Writing down my scores in my phones note pad, i sat down as sighed as i continued to hold the freezing ice pack to my forehead. After two minuted of waiting, Cray dropped out at Level 6, 2 completely exhausted. Throwing himself down next to me, i handed him his water bottle as i watched him splash it on his face. I chuckled at his actions as shortly after we started chatting, coming up with guesses at what Killer could be jealous over. "Maybe i got a better grade than him?" I commented, Cray shook his head before responding. "Killer's a straight A student, i should know, he went to my primary school." A nodded a little as i looked to the side, thinking of more possibilities. I sighed a breath of frustration as i pressed my hands against my face and leant backwards onto the wall. "Don't worry Y/N! we'll figure it out eventually! how long do we have to figure this out?" Cray asked, I leant up and shrugged my shoulders, Cray snickered a little at my unknowing movements and expression.</p><p>After some time, class finished as we separated to different classes. "What do you have next Y/N?" Cray asked as i pulled out my schedule from my dairy. "Uhh i have Music with Miss Shyren..." i exclaimed, still looking at my schedule at my classes afterwards. "Awesome! I also have Music, how come I've never seen you in there before?" He asked while i chuckled quietly. "I was nervous during Music so i hid in the corner most of the time..." I mumbled, fighting with my hands inside my F/C hoodie pockets. "Why were you so nervous..?" Cray asked again, curious as to why while holding the straps of his backpack. "Well, i really love singing and once i found out we were doing singing for the first semester i was really nervous because i have massive stage fright..." I explained, then chuckling before mumbling, "Its really stupid.." as i looked away, hiding my mouth in my hair that was currently hanging over my shoulder. (Unless you have short hair) "I don't think its stupid! its fine to have stage fright, you just have to find out how to overcome it!" Cray excitedly explained before gasping loudly. "I know! I can help you overcome your stage fright!" He yelled happily, halting as did I shortly after in shock." W-What!? You're already doing enough by helping me today!" I insisted though failing miserably. "No! i will help you, as your friend i want to help!" He declared as i sighed in defeat. "Fine, lets just get to class.." I advised as we continued our way on.</p><p>Once again sitting in the corner of the classroom, i started staring into space as i ignored miss Shyren's speech about how to read music sheets or something. I yawned as i looked outside the window past the school yard and towards the far forest out near the oval, blanking out for majority of the lesson. "-iss Y/N?" A voice called as i heard but didn't react to, my brain didn't seem to process what she was saying at all. Suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder, I flinched and spun my head around to see a confused Cray. I cocked my head to the side and asked what was going on. "Uhm, Y/N? Class is over..." Cray informed as I chuckled under my breath. "Must've lost track of time in my little daze, lets head to the library shall we Cray?" I Insisted as i stood up and walked out with him.</p><p>Travelling through the library doors along side Cray, i was met with swifty waking his hand at a nearby table. 'did cray message for him to come here or something?' i thought as i politely waved back before we started getting deeper into conversation. "So Y/N, since we have to find out what he's jealous about, can you tell us about your encounters with Killer?" Swifty asked, readying his notebook and pen as Cray sat with his legs crossed, listening intently to my every word. "The first encounter i had with him was during History class, i was about to hand in an invitation to my dad that goth gave me when he was glaring at me, other than that he didn't do much that class." I started, Swifty wrote some notes down as Cray nodded with a serious face.</p><p>"The second encounter i had with him was the fight, he kept glaring at me all day and during P.E he attacked me without reason, i could see the dark aura surrounding him and to be honest i was slightly scared..." i finished as i hugged my waist, staring at the floor. feeling a hand rest on my shoulder, i looked up to see Cray as he gave me a reassuring smile. i gave him a weak smile back as i continued with my explanation. "The third and final encounter i had with him was waiting for Miss Shyren so i could go for choir tryouts when he came past. he said that i should stay away from Dad "Or the consequences with be dire" or some shit like that..." I exclaimed, attempting to impersonate as killer in the best voice possible. "I think it has something to do with Dad but I'm not quite sure what about him..." i added to my previous explanation. "It sounds like Killers jealous over you being near Mr Night, does he know your his child?" Swifty asked, looking up at me as he lowered his notebook and pen. "I don't think so, if he did he would know that i cant just not be near my dad." i responded, bringing my knees up to my chest as i leant my chin on top. "Well it seems that we now know killers jealous over Y/N being near Mr Night but now we need to find out why..." Cray explained, resting his head on the palm of his hand as i nodded. "Well lets get investigating then!" I interacted as we all got up and left to gather information.</p><p>Walking thought about this situation with Killer, so far we haven't been able to locate where he is so we cant get any more information so we decided to keep looking. My patience was running out, i wanted to know why he was doing this so badly! I was about to give in until i heard something that peaked my interest.</p><p>"I SAID STOP!"</p><p>I immediately recognised this as my dads voice, after a loud crash was heard Swifty, Cray and I ran to the noise. Running from one hallway to another, I noticed Uncle Dream running to Dad as well, seems he was also worried. By the time I had arrived, Uncle Dream had already solved the situation. Standing in the doorway, all i could see was Dad in a form I've only seen once or twice, to know that this happens so rarely concerns me by what happened. Uncle Dream was calming him down like he taught me incase this happens when he's not there and Killed seemed to be standing off to the side, bursting into tears as he stood in place, 'What the flying fuck happened here!?' i thought as i stood in the doorway in shock. "Guys lets get outta here!" I whisper yelled to the others as they nodded before we fled from the scene. stopping around the corner of another hallway, we stopped to catch our breath, i leant against the wall as the other two decided to stand.</p><p>"Uhh Y/N?! Since when could Mr Night do that!?" Cray exclaimed in complete utter shock. "He could always do that, i don't really know the specifics but he's always been able to turn into his other form if angered enough. I know when he's like that, i can just feel it, he was just so furious, i don't know why but i'm worried..." i exclaimed as they took in this new information slowly. "I think i know why Killers jealous over you being near Mr Night." Swifty announced as he held his hand against his chin while looking t the ground. "Why?!" Cray and I both exclaimed, swiftly turning our heads to meet Swifty's stare. "This is just a thought but what if Killer, likes Mr Night?" Swifty Explained, then it hit me like a ton of brick, it all makes sense. "I think so, i think he was being protective since he thought i was trying to steal Dad away from him, this why he attacked me to attempt to stop me. and now, i think he just pulled a move on Dad, and judging by how things are turning out now, i don't think it was good..." I added on, eventually talking more and more than i needed to. "Well that clears up a lot.." Cray exclaimed, "I don't think this is something to go in the school news, seems like a personal matter to the two.." Cray remarked as we continued chatting for a bit in attempt to change the subject. Eventually we had to split up for our next classes, then later again to go home.</p><p>When Dad and I got into the car he was back in his normal form thought still seemed off about the situation from before. "Hey, uh dad?" I exclaimed, trying to start up conversation. "Yes Y/N?" He replied as i looked up at him with concerned eyes thought he couldn't tell since he was driving. "Are you alright, from what happened before?" I asked, he seemed to flinch a bit as his grip on the steering wheel became tighter. His breaths became shaky as he tried to calm himself before responding, goodness what the hell happened? "Im not quite sure, Its just that Killer was one of my best students and now this happened!?" He explained, I was still confused as to what the hell actually happened but tried to put the pieces together. "Ok, i just wanted to see how you were going." I added, looking forwards onto the road as Dad quietly thanked me. "If you don't mind me asking, what actually happened? i don't really know what happened and I'm curious.." I mumbled, hoping he would respond. Dad Sighed as he shut his eyes for a moment, then opening them to tell me. This made me nervous, what the fuck did killer do?!</p><p>"He got a bit too close to say the least... Im only his teacher and nothing more, i don't like him that way since I'm not interested in a-anyone at this point..." Dad exclaimed, trying his best to stay calm thought his grip tightened again and the car became slightly faster. After realising what he did, he quickly calmed down as we were nearing our house. "I think we just need to sleep all this drama of eh?" He exclaimed, opening the car door as i stepped out also. Making our way to the front door of our cozy house, Dad held the door open for me as i thanked him and headed to by bedroom, it seemed dad needed some alone time for a bit.</p><p>Nightmare's POV</p><p>"..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Suspiscious Activity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>waking up to my alarm, I turned my tired eyes to the neon green flashing lights of the tinted screen with a yawn. Slowly turning my head to the roof, I reached my hand over and clicked the off button before getting out of bed. After getting changed into some casual wear, I begun to pack my bag. Travelling over to my desk, I unplugged my computer charger and place my laptop into its case and carry bag before heading downstairs to meet with my dad for breakfast. Down each stair, the smell of pancakes became stronger and stronger, calling me as I slowly arrived in the kitchen. I leant against the kitchen counter, resting my chin and arms on the table top, now starting to drool slightly from the sight of the beautifully stacked golden pancakes. out of the corner of my eyes I noticed dad looked over at me, cracking a smile at my behaviour. "Morning" I grumbled as he responded with a "Good morning." before taking a sip out of his coffee.</p><p>Taking a seat at the table, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through UnderNet until breakfast. Clicking on the app, I was 'welcomed' by many notifications, since I haven't been on UnderNet in about a week I expected some notifications but not this many. Clicking into the notification centre, i saw many friend requests. reading through them I seemed to notice who they were immediately. recognising all the people as my friends, i quickly added all of them. Scrolling through the home page, i came across multiple stupid posts from school students that i chuckled at once or twice, until a notification popped up on my screen.</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>- Siren has invited you to join the chat -</p><p>◉ Accept         Decline</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>- Insomniac has joined the chat! -</p><p>Sneeze: Hey Y/N!</p><p>Insomniac: Oh hey guys, hru?</p><p>Siren: Were good, what about you?</p><p>Insomniac: Im fine i guess, just tired..</p><p>Sneeze: Why don't you get more sleep?</p><p>Insomniac: I try! I can't find my medication so I can't get to sleep earlier than i need..</p><p>Siren: That's no good, i hope you find it soon Y/N.</p><p>insomniac: Thanks Siren..</p><p>Insomniac: Hey uh guys why isn't Aster online?</p><p> </p><p> Sneeze Is Typing... </p><p> </p><p>Sneeze: He lives far away so he has to leave early</p><p>Siren: He will probably be on later tonight...</p><p>Insomniac: Ok, I have to go now, breakfast is here</p><p>Sneeze: Okie bye! we'll see you at school then!</p><p>Insomniac: kk</p><p>- Insomniac has disconnected -</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>Dad and I now parted ways as he left to is office, leaving me in the centre of the hallway, readjusting the strap of my carry bag before leaving to the library to meet with Goth. Entering the library, it was a silent as a mouse, like a library should be, but something seemed off... Proceeding towards the couch were Goth and I always sat, i placed my belongings on the cushioned green seat, leaning up against the armrest. Deciding to wander around the librarby, i continued to search for the skeletal librarian, or libarabian if you will. After some searching, i decided to sit down and read for the rest of the morning. before making my way to the couch, i grabbed a book of the shelf without even reading the title and sat back down. hanging my feet over the other side of the couch, i placed a pillow under my head and held the book above myself.</p><p>"Chosen for pleasure by Camille Yaotzin" I mumbled out loud, staring at the books cover. White rose petals scattered around with the silhouette of a woman, standing on a cliff with the moon in the background. The title written in cursive, coloured with gold which gave the cover an interesting look. Turning the book around, i begun to read the blurb aloud to the silent and empty library. "26 year old Emily Sturt, currently residing at collins manor, was recently applied to her new job as Jason Collins' personal chef." I read aloud once more. Not bothering enough to read the rest, my eyes watered across the rest of the information, skimming through before being interrupted by a voice.</p><p>"Bruh i didn't know you read romance novels!" Epics voice rang out, echoing through the empty room while hanging over my shoulder. "Oh i don't, i just picked a random book to pass time." I responded, placing the book aside before turning to face my skeletal friend. "Oh, Okay Bruh!" He excitedly replied, light shades of purple beginning to cover his cheekbones. An awkward silence was introduced between us for a short period of time until I spoke up. "So how have you been?" a smile creeping up onto his face, "Ive been great~" He replied, something about the way he spoke sent shivers down my spine, he seemed to notice as his smile grew wider. Becoming a little uncomfortable in this situation, i attempted to stay calm. Epic's always the type to prank people, he's probably just joking around by making me uncomfortable or something. "Thats good to hear.." I nervously responded, now turning my body to directly face him. He went silent for a few seconds, just staring, nothing else. becoming more uncomfortable, i attempted to avert my eyes, but i just couldn't. Eventually Epic decided to sit on the other end of the couch, continuing to stare.</p><p>Clearing my throat, i attempted to break the awful and uncomfortable silence, but to no avail. After about a minute, things became very unsettling, neither Epic or I have spoken a word to each other in about five minutes, all he did was stare at me. After some debating to myself, i decided to place my book back on the shelf as an attempt to escape this, uh, conversation? who really knows... Looking next to me, i picked up the book from the cushioned green couch cushion, and begun to stand up. trailing a couple steps over to the book shelf on the other side of the room, i could feel Epic's gaze on me every second. Though this unsettling feeling was beginning to get on my nerves, it was completely overwritten with panic and shock as i felt Epic's cold bony hand clutch my wrist, pulling me back as if he didn't allow me to leave.</p><p>"And just where are you going hmm?" The skeleton replied, soft spoken, probably as an attempt to calm me, but to no avail. At this point, i began to think something else was going on, was this still all just a prank? i wasn't becoming so sure of that answer. Refusing to turn around, i searched the room for anybody, but there was no one around, not even Goth, the librarian who was here every. single. day... What was actually going on? "Come on Y/N, turn around~." He added, placing emphasis on my name as he asked though it sounded more like an order... After dismissing his order, his patience began to deteriorate as his grip on my wrist grew tighter, eventually forcing me to turn around and face him.</p><p>Scrunching my eyes shut, i refused to look at his face, knowing something would happen. Now shaking, Epic started sounding more impatient by the second. After him demanding for me to open my eyes, i obliged, not wanting to get in any trouble. when i opened my eyes, Epic was smiling at me, but not in a creepy way? he then let go of my wrist before breaking into hysterical laughter. I cocked my head in confusion as Epic attempted to catch his breath. 'Okay, its either i did something hilariously stupid or he's going insane....' i thought as i attempted to help him up. He then accepted my help, while bringing his outburst of laughter to a close. "heheh, man i got you good N/N!!" Epic chuckled, announcing that it was all a joke. "Woooow, Great Job Epic!" I sarcastically congratulated, slow clapping as he began to snicker under his breath. "Awww Thanks Bruh! that really means a lot.." He exclaimed, claiming all the praise even though he knew my comment was sarcastic... After some small talk, the bell once again interrupted our conversation as it always does, thus bringing our conversation to a close before we parted ways and left for class.</p><p>Leaving the surprisingly clean change rooms, i slumped my way over to the other side of the hall where the gym was kept, groaning at the thought of doing more P.E. Now at the bleachers, I began to make my way over to Cray till Coach Error showed up, prepared with his clipboard to read out the roll. About half an hour through the lesson, i was completely out of breath. Clutching my legs for support as Coach Error allowed me to get a drink of water before going back to practise. Making my way up the steps of the indoor bleachers, i noticed a monster sitting at the top bleacher, near where my belongs were. Sighing, i made my way over to my bag, taking out my plastic water bottle, using this time to take a look at what this student looked like.</p><p>She wore a faded pink crop shirt with black sleeves along with the words "Pretty Little Thing" written in black cursive on the front. Alongside her shirt, she also wore a pair of denim short shorts with black boots. Now unscrewing the lid, i drank my water, deciding to take my attention off her clothing and more on her appearance. She seemed to be a bunny monster, given the ears, fluffy tail and fur, you could tell she was a bunny. her eyes were a crystal blue as her fur was light grey, also dyed a faded pink in some areas such as her tail and tips of her ears. Bangs hanging over her left eye caused part of her cakes face to be thankfully hidden as sadly the rest was still shown. The Bunny monster sat on the edge of the stair, leaned over while her left leg over lapped her right. She sat staring at her phone which was balanced on her legs while filing her nails at the same time.</p><p>Now finishing my drink, i screwed the light blue plastic lid back on before returning my bottle back into the small pocket of my computer bag. slipping my phone out of my bag i quickly checked the time, 13 minutes till next class. making my way back down to Cray and the rest of the class, i glanced back at the bunny, attempting to think of a nickname for the time being since i didn't know her name. Cotton Bud? Fluff ball? Snowball? I chuckled to myself at my mental image of a 6 year old naming a pet bunny, earning a confused stare from Cray before we continued with practice. Hearing the loud and obnoxious beeps of the bell, singling the end of class, i sighed a sigh of relief since we had no more P.E till next week, before leaving to my next class. Checking my schedule, i noticed that I had dads class next which i was really excited about.</p><p>Now inside Dads classroom, I sat in my usual spot which was in the back right next to the window before preparing myself for class. Since the gym and history class aren't far apart, me and a couple others made it to class early, before Dad even arrived, though to be fair he does take his time before class. Teachers like Mr Ink, Miss Shyren Or Coach Error are the type to get to class early though teachers like Dad, Mr MTT and Uncle Dream always tend to be late or just take their time. My suspicions believe that Mr MTT spends most of his time posing infront of a mirror than he does teaching, though to be honest all he does during class is pose aswell... Besides those two types of teachers theres also the types of teachers like Gaster, Mr Cross, Mr Reaper and Mr Geno. they all stay in class during recess and lunch break, occasionally coming out to do any other work. Mr Geno, Overtime i see him in class, he always seems to be grading work just like he does every other second. Mr Reaper? Im almost %100 certain that he sleeps through most breaks, like his bottomless pit of coffee isn't enough... Then theres Mr Cross and Gaster, those two just like to stay in class for some reason, perhaps they find it more pleasant to eat somewhere besides the teachers lounge during lunch? 'Gaster should know better than anyone than to eat inside a lab' i thought, tapping my fingernails against the surface of the desk. besides all the teachers who do eat in the teachers lounge, all the other teachers who eat in other places half of the time, also actually come to the teachers lounge every so often and ACTUALLY SOCIALISE, according to dad and uncle Dream at least....</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>(Before lunch)</p><p>Now nearing the end of class, I begun to pack away my belongings early as when i was finished, i continued to stare into space out the window until the bell went. My glance was once again caught on the bushy spruce forrest, surrounded by a wooden fence to keep students from roaming out of bounds. Occasionally seeing the form of a girl appear here and there, I quickly moved my glance to the classroom, hoping that was just a figment of my imagination and not actually real. Hearing the rings of the bell once more, i grabbed my belongings before walking out the door and heading to my locker since i had free period next. Closing the metal door of the blue locker, i turned the dial to my lock before leaving towards the canteen to meet up with my friends. Halfway down to the canteen, i heard silent cries coming from around the corner near one of the music rooms. my curiosity got the better of me as i peered around the corner to see PJ's friends beating up another skeleton. PJ seemed to be leaned up against the lockers opposite his friends, arms crossed as he disconnected all attachments of eye contact, denying their requests if he wanted to help or not. taking my glare off of PJ, i moved my stare over to the scarfed skeleton that was currently being pressed into the lockers. Eventually they let go of the skeleton, looking for someone else to be their entertainment. the two others split off, looking for more students as PJ stuck behind. He hid his skull in his hands as he groaned in annoyance at something. sliding his hands down his face in a frustrated manner, he flinched half way through his movement at the sight of me glaring at him from around the corner.</p><p>He seemed to take a deep breath as i could see him deeply inhale and exhale before making his way over towards me. "Hey Y/N, howzzitgoin?" He asked nervously, jeez what the hell was up with him? "Uhm, hey?" I responded, not knowing what to say in that situation. "The hell happen to you?" I asked back, confused by the feeling i was getting, it was like a mixture of anger but also sympathy and worry... I could feel the nervousness coming off him as he began to sweat, is he sick or something? the old PJ would never act like this.. He seemed to take a glance to the side as he became more nervous, swiftly moving his gaze back to me. "I'm.. I'm fine, just have some stuff on my mind y'know?" He answered, placing his skeletal hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket. "Uhh, yeah." I responded, readjusting to the straps of my computer bag before clearing my throat, attempting to leave the conversation. "So Y/N, i was wondering if you wanted to hangout at the park after school?" He Offered, leaning up against the lockers to the right of him. it seems although his nervous and worrisome emotions vanished out of thin air, making him much more confident. "PJ, don't try and act all innocent now, i know what you're doing and i know what you've done, stop trying to act like the good guy..." I sighed, leaning my back and head against the wall. "Are you at least going to give me a chance to redeem myself?" He asked quietly, repositioning himself. "Ugh, fine, only one chance." i mumbled, looking away from him and towards the cafeteria, then locking eyes with Aster, Dust and Siren, they all looked worried. Moving my stare back to PJ, he looked at me smiling, did he really want to stop? or was he just trying to get to me... Ive had bullies like him in the past my primary school and i hate seeing other people dealing with what i already have dealt with, its only the first week of school and this shits already happening!! "So, should we meet at around 5:00?" PJ questioned, standing himself upright. "Sure, just know that if you fuck up I'm not giving anymore chances." I sternly stated, repositioning my computer bag before leaving towards my next class.</p><p>Even though i had free period, i wasn't sure if he also had free period or not, its best if he doesn't know that way i don't have to talk to him. 'Now i just need to make sure i get far enough away...' I thought, mindlessly walking around the halls until I accidentally stumbled into another student. "Ugh, watch where your going bitch!" A new voice called out, pulling my attention towards the figure. Picking myself upright, I noticed that the girl I stumbled into was the girl from earlier in P.E. "Uhh, sorry I didn't see you there." I responded awkwardly, just by judging her appearance, body language and tone of voice i could already tell what type of person she was. 'Seems like a slutty bitch to me..' I thought as I blanked out while accidentally staring at her. "Um hello? why the hell are you staring at me???" She asked with attitude lacing her question, leaning back as her left arm rested on her right, picking her nails all while giving me a dirty look. Quickly breaking my trance, I shook my head gently before straightening my posture and answering. "uhh, sorry i blanked out." I apologised, not actually knowing why i apologised since i had nothing to say sorry for. Now only noticing there were two other bunnies behind her, they seemed just the same as the leader herself. Same clothing style, same tone of voice, same everything. the two behind the 'leader' of this little posy begun to whisper to each other, most definitely about me...</p><p>"Hey Bunny, guess who I saw talking to PJ~" The Bunny to the right asked, I cocked my head in confusion, in what way does PJ know these girls? "WHAT!?!" The leader yelled at the other bunny though it was directed at me. I jumped from the volume change in her voice, before taking a step back. Some time after her jabbering, the second bunny pointed to me. "Don't get mad at me! she's the one talking to him!" She exclaimed, slightly worried, this bitch must surely care about PJ to get so mad over pretty much nothing... 'Bunny' so she was called, began to twitch her neck to face me, her eyes wide while her face seemed to be filled with rage. "You little bitch..." She slowly whispered,taking small steps over to me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, though only slightly, her presence was uncomfortable. "Why were YOU talking to MY Jammy!?!" She yelled, Demanding an answer as she came closer, now at the point of aggressively pinning me to the wall. "What do you mean, he came up to me?!" I answered, confused by what this girl meant. "Don't fucking lie to me bitch!!" she yelled once more, her two friends in the back recording the fight. "Time to tell the truth before things get aggressive..." She whispered, lessening her grasp on me as i stood up straight. "What are you even trying to get me to confess about..???" I asked confused, attempting not to look to the other bunny since they were recording. "Why you were talking to PJ, duh!" The third bunny exclaimed as i rolled my eyes before staring back at bunny. "For the last time, he came and talked to me, what else do you want from me you bitch!?" I yelled back, Bunny seemed displeased with my response as she held me by the neck against the lockers once more. "If you wont give in, ill have to teach you a lesson for going near my Jammy!" She yelled as she clenched her left hand into a fist before launching it at me. Swiftly dodging her attack, I panicked, not knowing what to do. My mind racing with thoughts i had no idea what to do, i squirmed to escape her grasp but nothing. "oh my goodness Y/N, your as weak as a homeless kid on the streets! what did your mommy and daddy leave you..?" She insulted, sending my blood cold at the memory when I found out about my parents disappearance. I never knew if they died or just abandoned me but the thought still haunts my mind. Now hearing this bitch say they abandoned me, leaving me behind just pushed my right over edge.</p><p>Just before she could punch again, i quickly kneed her in the stomach, making her release my me from her grasp. Bunny stumbled back, clutching her stomach as she whined about the pain. At this point I didn't care about the cameras, Bunny being a bitch or anything else! I was so filled with rage at this point I just wanted to beat her so bad she would have the energy to say such offensive things ever again in her entire life! Continuing on with the beating, I charged at her, tackling her to the ground as i began to punch her left and right. After a few punches, one of the other bunnies ran over and pushed me off, helping tha bitch of a fluff ball up. Bunny refused her friends help as she weakly stood infront of me, wiping the stream of blood from her mouth before running at me once more. Standing in place I took this moment to catch my breath, staring at her as she charged straight for me. About to punch her square in the face, it seemed I rested to long as she punched me first, pushing me a few steps over as she randomly threw punches at me, not really knowing what she was doing. Now attempting to kick me from behind, I spun around and caught her leg in mid air with my right hand as i grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt with my left. releasing my hold on her leg, i spun her around and grabbed her my her pink tipped ears, tying them together. Bunny attempted to stand up, knocking me back in the process as i now noticed her friends left but more students arrived, watching the fight.</p><p>Hearing a loud and familiar voice from the distance, I noticed who this persons voice was immediately, and i defiantly knew that i did not want to be around when he showed up, especially since i knew i would get into even more trouble. Leaving Bunny weak and limp on the floor, I attempted to make my escape through the crowd of people but was then pulled back by my F/C hoodie. Then being spun around, I saw the one face infront of me that i didn't want to see. "Oh shit.." I mumbled under my breath. "Watch your profanity.." Mr Cross criticised as he firmly grasped my wrist. Averting my gaze, I noticed Bunny giving me a smirk, along with her bitchy friends helping her up. Cross ordered the other students to go back to the cafeteria as I lightly growled at those three whores in the background. Cross seemed to notice this as he cleared his throat, gaining my attention as i gave a nervous smile. Mr Cross rolled his eye lights as he spun around pulling me along with him, also grasping Bunny's wrist to her surprise.</p><p>Mr Cross continued to lead us in silence, as we did the same. He lead us past some classes towards the front of the school, seems lunch had already finished since I noticed Dust and Siren in Astrology class. I gave them a guilty look as they returned a worried one, seems Uncle Dream was busy since he didn't see me go past. Out the corner of my eye I saw Bunny give me a dirty look, I refused to face her as she averted her eyes in defeat. Not long after walking, we reached the principles office, outside the office door was Cray, sitting on a bench with a worried expression stuck to his face. After noticing my presence, he quickly jumped ups rushed over, about to give me a hug until Cross gave him a stern glare as a sign to stay back. Aster sighed as I gave him a nervous smile before entering the Principles office with the others.</p><p>Now inside the office, there was a singular table to the right of me as the walls were covered in motivational posters, bookshelves and other things you'd find in a principles office. Sitting behind the table was a cat monster wearing a sky blue jacket and yellow bow. Silver hair parted to see her face as she sat at the desk staring at Bunny and I. Mr Cross gestured to the two seats at the desk as he stood behind us, leant against the wall. Bunny and I sat on the chairs, starring at Ms Temmie the principle nervously. "Mr cROss, cAn yOU pLEaSe eXPlaIN whAT tHESe STuDENts hAVe doNE plEASe...?" Ms Temmie asked, looking up at Mr Cross. He expression tried to make her look as serious as she could be though it just came off as adorable. "I was marking papers in my class when Aster came over and told me that Bunny and Y/N were in a fight. He took me over there and the two girls were in a pretty heated fist fight as other students were watching, I brought the two girls here and now were doing this." He exclaimed, crossing his arms as he walked over, now standing behind Bunny and I. "yES, thANk YOu mR crOSS" Ms Temmie thanked, getting a nod in response from Mr Cross. "NOw sINCe yOU gIRLs wERE QUIte aGGReSSIve, YOu shoULD KNOw bY NOw tHAt figHTINg iS stRICtly prOHIbited At UNdeRHIGh ANd iS VERy mUCH PUNIshABLe. nOW I'M sORRy YOu tWO BUt i hAVe nO chOICe bUT TO suSPENd yOU bOTH, figHTS LIKe thESE ARe uNACCeptABLe. Ill hAVE tO Be calLINg yOUr pAREnts tO cOME pICk YOu UP BUNny. AS FOr yOU, Y/N, YOUr dAD stILL HAs claSSES FOr tODAy sO we'LL infORM HIm of THIs siTUAtion ANd gET MiSS muFFET TO taKE YOu hOMe sOON." Ms Temmie explained once more, I nodded as a response of understanding as Bunny didn't take the suspension very lightly.</p><p>Peering over to Bunny, she seemed to be obviously fake crying, hiding her hands in her face while whining about how she 'did nothing wrong'. Ms Temmie didn't fall for this one bit but seemed to double check just in case. "mR croSS, WHo STartED ThE fiGHT?" Ms Temmie asked, giving Bunny a suspicious glare before facing Mr Cross. "I didn't see who started the fight as i only arrived half way through but I saw Y/N Doing most of the damage, and might I add, very brutally too.." Mr Cross explained. I noticed immediately what he was doing, but was he attempting to get me suspended for longer simply because he hated me? or because he wanted to get to Uncle Dream without me in the way, probably both to be honest. After giving Cross a dirty stare, he smirked, starring down on me as i turned my gaze back to Ms Temmie. "WEll dAT isNT VERy Gud..." She mumbled before staring back at Bunny and I. "NOw THAt sCHOOls aLMOst oVER, yOU TWo kIDS cAN gO GEt yOUR belONGINgs aND GEt rEADy tO leAVE, BuNNY, YOU'll bE suspENDED fOR thREE dAYS, Y/N fOR YOu it'LL BE a wEEk." Ms Temmie explained one last time before dismissing us, Mr Cross escorted us to make sure we didn't fight again.</p><p>After retrieving my belongings from my locker, I made my way to the front desk to meet with the eight legged bitch that was taking me home. Stepping around the corner, i noticed Miss Muffet packing away her stuff into her Spider themed handbag. Knocking on the wooden counter, she flinched her head up to face me before calming her expression with a warm smile. "Hello deary, you ready to leave?" she asked picking up her bag before walking around the side of the front desk. I nodded as we made out way to the door, then walking over to her red car. Hearing the beep of the car unlocking, i opened the door to the passenger seat, placing my bag at my feet before seating myself and attaching my seatbelt.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, we arrived back at my house, i still don't understand why i cant walk home from school considering my house is only about an eight minute walk from the school. Once again hearing the beeps of the car locking, Miss Muffet walked me to the door, i would've thought she'd leave by now... "Do you have the keys deary?" She asked, i rolled my eyes. 'Nah, i don't, Of course i have the fucking keys" i responded, the tone i used left a different reaction on muffet than i was hoping. "Afufufufu, watch your profanity deary, you're already in enough trouble as it is..</p><p>Opening the door, i walked inside. the lights were dim and the temperature was cold as it always is when i get back. walking across the lounge room, i flicked the switch on the heater which instantly warmed myself up, earning a groan of relief. Only just realising it, i searched around the room, unable to find miss Muffet anywhere. walking up the stairs, i saw dads bedroom door slightly opened, inside i found miss muffet going through his drawers and everything. "Ay Muffin Nugget, the fuck you doing in my dads room?!?" I yelled, walking inside attempting to take her out. "gathering things for my shrine, also what makes you think you can call me that?" She asked. "Your in my house, i can call you whatever i want now get the fuck out!! also what the hell?" I yelled once more whispering the last part, as she refused to leave, still rummaging through dads things. "Alright thats it!" I shouted, snatching a bottle of bug spray off a high shelf, then threatening Muffet with the poisonous liquid. "OUT!" I demanded as she quickly scurried away, faint tire screeching could be heard as she made her swift escape.</p><p>After tidying dads room a bit so he didn't know muffet was in here, i decided to take a break. swinging open my bedroom door, i flopped my body onto my bed as i groaned from everything that had happened today. Then suddenly hearing my bedroom door slam, i jolted up to see nobody around, just my empty cold room. still in panic, i attempted to move but couldn't. my head spun around the room, looking for the person who did this, but was cut of by a cloth soaked in chloroform. my vision became fuzzy and blurry, fading myself into unconsciousness. Before i knew it, in a matter of minutes, i was knocked out, floating in the darkness...</p><p>"Don't worry Y/N, everything will be just fine..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare's POV</p><p>Stacking the last of the marked tests on my desk, I took a deep breath and sighed a sigh of relief in knowing that I was finished. Falling back onto my desk chair, my eyelights wandered over to the digital clock set to the far right of my desk, 7:46 pm. I jolted up from my seat at the sight, quickly grabbing the clock as I double-checked just to be sure. 'Yep, that's the correct time alright...' I thought, placing down the clock in its original place before lightly face palming the left side of my skull. "I need to get home, I can't believe I forgot about Y/N's suspension too..." I mumbled, picking up my belongings as I left my office. Making my way to the car, I said my goodbyes to what small amounts of the staff were left at the school, Thank goodness Miss Temmie doesn't mind us staying late. Jumping inside my car, I felt uneasy at the notice of Y/N not in the passenger seat next to me, this made me more eager to get home as soon as possible. My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I attempted to calm myself, mumbling reassurance to soothe this paranoia, explaining that Y/N was alright and I was just overreacting. </p><p>Now reaching home, I stepped out of the car and made my way to the front door. Rummaging through my pocket I grabbed the house keys and unlocked the door, then walking inside. My belongings now resting on the hallway table, I called Y/N's name in hopes she would answer. But she didn't. Calling again, though more like a question, I checked the living room and kitchen for her, there was only silence. My heart rate grew slightly faster as I rushed up to her bedroom to check if she was ok. Gently and quietly opening Y/Ns wooden bedroom door, letting out a small creak, my eyes widened at the sight of her empty room. Though slightly colder than usual, my eyelights scanned the room, hoping she'd be at least somewhere, but there was nothing. The shut curtains blocked out all light from the room as specs of dust drifted in the still air, the silence accompanied by the dark eerie interior was all that remained. standing in shock, I slowly walked back, eventually hitting the wall behind my shaking body. But then it hit me, if she wasn't here, where was she?</p><p>I let out a gasp of realisation as I darted around the house just to double-check if she wasn't hiding anywhere. After a triple check, I finally came to my answer. "Oh my god, she's gone..." I mumbled, my voice breaking down as my breaths were hitched, hiding my face in my shaking hands. My elbows resting on my now trembling legs as I took a deep breath and sighed, attempting to calm myself. Slowly picking up my phone from beside me, I kept repeating the same things to myself over and over in an attempted to calm down. "It's okay, just call her phone and ask where she is... It's okay, its o-kay..." I continued, inputting her number into the dial pad, then clicking 'call' with one of my phalanges. The phone rung and rung, this continued for a couple of seconds, till I heard the one thing I wanted to hear the most right now, It was Y/N!! "Y/N where have you be-" "Hi, sorry I can't take your call right now, please leave a message after the beep, thanks!" The recording of Y/N's voice finished, then ending off with a beep which then left me once again in the silence of my empty home. </p><p>staring at my phone screen with slight anger, I hung up and called again, at this point I was too determined to give up there. calling a second time, I once again waited for her to pick up, but was responded with the voice mail message once more. I sighed, hunching over as far as I could, my arms resting behind my head as my hands hung lifelessly. 'its okay Nightmare, don't overreact, maybe she just lost her-'</p><p>Ding!</p><p>'Phone...' I finished, pulling away from my thoughts as I heard a ding come from upstairs. Rushing towards the echoing remains, I barged through Y/Ns door to see the vibrant glowing wallpaper of Y/N's phone, just sticking out from under her bed, turning itself off in a matter of seconds. my blood ran cold, I thought that if her phone was up here, maybe she was just hiding or something along those lines. Picking up the phone, I noticed that the screen was slightly cracked at the corner, following through the middle of the screen, perhaps she dropped it earlier? 'Why would she leave her phone here? she usually takes it everywhere...' i thought as my paranoia began to take over, slowly consuming my thoughts, chipping away at what was left of my calm state. 'why did she leave it here? did she forget it? did she have to leave for an emergency? or was she taken? for all I know she could be hurt or raped o-or...</p><p>dead...</p><p>despite being a skeleton, all the colour had seemed to have drained from my face, leaving me as pale as a ghost, er, skeleton I guess... My mind was still in utter shock, why would something like this happen...? Before I knew it, I was breaking down into tears. "A-Am I... Crying..?" I stuttered as my voice hitched mid-sentence. Gently pressing my hand against my cheekbones as I felt the tears on my fingertips, I closed my eyes as I began to cry more, now sitting against the wall of Y/N's bedroom, hugging my legs. After a while of crying, I took out my phone and decided to call Dream in hopes he could help calm me.</p><p>clicking on his contact, the call began to dial, vibrating in my hands every so often. still hiding my head against my legs, curled in a ball with the phone pressed against the side of my skull, I kept repeating to myself, "Please pick up please pick up please pick up.." After about three seconds I heard dreams voice at the other end of the line, this made me feel somewhat better although I was still crying.</p><p>Dream's POV</p><p>Sitting at the end of the dining table with Palette next to me, I continued to help him with his science homework, not exactly telling him the answers, just, leading him down the path towards them. We were down to the last couple of questions when I heard my phone ringing. The rhythmic chimes of my ringtone caught both Palette and my attention as my phone continued to ring from the kitchen bench. "One-second Palette, ill be right back," I exclaimed as I made my way over to the phone. 'Nightmare? whys he calling at this time of night?' i thought as I answered his call. "Hello?" I greeted with a confused tone, Nightmare answered back almost immediately and to my surprise, he was crying! "Dream thank god you picked up!" he chuckled slightly as he sniffed silently, attempting to hide the fact he was crying. "B-Brother are you alright!? You're crying!!" I responded, gently covering my mouth with my hand in shock. </p><p>"icamehomefromworklateafterY/NgotsuspendedandtakenhomebymissmuffetbutwhenIgothomeicouldn'tfindherandherphonewasinherroomandicantfindheranywhereandI'mgettingsofuckingworriedrightnowandIdon'tknowwhattodo and a-and.." He explained so fast that I couldn't understand what he was saying, unable to explain as he broke down into what seemed to be uncontrollable tears again. </p><p>(No space translation: "I came home from work late after Y/N got suspended and taken home by miss Muffet but when I got home I couldn't find her and her phone was in her room and I can't find her anywhere and I'm getting so fucking worried right now and I don't know what to do.")</p><p>"Brother calm down I can't understand what you're saying!" I commanded, raising my voice a little as I became anxious from whatever he was talking about. "B-B-Brother, i-its Y/N.." Nightmare proclaimed, unable to control his tears and stutters. My blood ran cold as I let out a small gasp. "n-no..." I mumbled, translucent golden tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "I'm coming over." I sternly declared, waiting for his response. I expected him to protest against my decision, except all I heard was an "okay..." soft-spoken through the receiver. "I'll be over soon," I added before hanging up the phone.</p><p>Palettes POV</p><p>After overhearing dads anxious yells from the kitchen, I felt tempted to go and ask if he was alright but stopped myself after seeing him exit the kitchen and rush around the house. "I'm sorry Palette but I have to go to your uncle's house immediately, make sure to finish your homework, I'm not sure how long ill be out," Dad explained, taking his phone charger out of the outlet and rushed to get his other belongings. Still in his button-up black and white star pyjamas, he slipped on some shoes and put on a jacket before rushing out to his car. I sighed. And closed my science book as I heard the car tyre screeches fade away. "Dad... You've been worrying me with your strange behaviour recently. You've been so nervous about whatever it is and its starting to stress me out..." I mumbled as I stood up and made my way upstairs. Sitting on my wheelie chair, I spun around a couple of times, staring at the neon green star stickers stuck to my ceiling. Pushing against the edge of my desk, I rolled towards my bedroom window and began to stare into space, both literally and figuratively... "I worry about you sometimes Dad, I know you can feel it but you still resist opening up to me." I started, leaning my cheek into the palm of my hand as an idea began to swirl into mind. "So if you don't tell me so I can at least help you, then I'm going to find out myself!" I exclaimed angrily and slightly shouted, still staring up at the sparkling stars with determination flicking in my eyes. I'm sure if they could speak they'd be questioning what I'm about to do, and for that answer, I'm going to follow my dad and find out what this mess is about! "I know better than to mess with adult situations but whatever it is I'm 100% sure I'm mature enough to handle it!" I reassured myself confidently as I puffed out my chest, my fist pressed against my ribcage as I stood in a heroic stance. </p><p>Now changed out of my pyjamas, (which were matching to my dads) before confidently running out of the house equipped with all mystery uncovering items such as, my phone, a flashlight, a magnifying glass, a notebook and a bunch of other random items stuffed into my backpack, you never know what you'll need on an adventure like this!! Strolling down the street, I continued in the direction of Uncle Nightmares house, we may not be technically related but they're still my family. Turning the corner, I saw Dads, of course, yellow car parked out the front of Uncle Nightmares house. Flashlight in hand, a shined the light in front of my steps, being extra careful towards my surroundings considering its 9:30 at night. Now two houses away, I flicked the switch to turn off the flashlight and lightly ran to the window, making sure to duck so I didn't get caught snoopi- I MEAN INVESTIGATING! eheheh...</p><p>Diving into the surprisingly comfortable green bush, I popped the top half of my body out, holding onto the window frame as I peeked through the window. Placing some sunglasses on my skull to dim my bright eyelights, I paid close attention to what was happening inside, I needed all the information I could get! Noticing dad and uncle Nightmare on the couch I rushed around to the backside of the house to hear them better. now at a different window which I hid in even better, I began to eavesdrop of their conversation.</p><p>"B-Brother are you alright?! What happened to Y/N?!" Dad exclaimed worryingly, something happened to Y/N? oh no this is bad.. "s-s-she gone, Dream..." uncle Nightmare mumbled, sobbing lightly which shocked me since he rarely cries! this must be serious, well I mean, he is her adoptive dad... "B-But that can't be true! She has to be around here somewhere..!!" Dad responded, anxiety lacing his voice. "Brother, I can't sense her emotions anywhere" Uncle Night explained worriedly, calming his breaths and his cheekbones remained tear-stained. "You can't feel it either, can you Dream?" He added as Dad glanced at the carpeted floor softly, shaking his head. </p><p>An uncomfortable silence was introduced as Dad hugged uncle night, rubbing comforting circles on his back in an attempt to calm him down from his overflowing tears. slowing down to soft whispers, dad began shushing Uncle night in a calming way. "I shouldn't be here, they need their space, this idea was stupid..." I mumbled as I packed up my belongings and began to leave. I ducked and sighed silently, I was expecting to be met with silence after my sigh, but apparently, this was not the case as I heard the one thing I didn't want there right now.</p><p>"P-Palette!? What are you doing here!!?!" Dad exclaimed in utter shock, clearly not expecting this situation. " O...Oh!! hi dad...." I nervously responded, tugging at the rim of my pyjama shirt awkwardly. "Wha- Palette what are you doing here..??" Uncle night asked, trying to play it cool although his tear-stained cheekbones were painfully obvious, even in the dark. I gave him a sympathetic look, he noticed as he turned away, now extremely quiet. "I was just.... uhm.. going for a walk..??" I lied, scratching my cervical vertebrae awkwardly as Dad gave me an unconvinced look. "Palette, I've taught you to not lie ever since you were little, tell me the truth please.." Dad sighed, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds before looking back at me calmly. "Ok... may I come inside..??" I politely asked, Dad looked at Uncle Night as he nodded in confirmation. </p><p>I swallowed the lump in my throat, attempting to think of an excuse to get out of this. 'No Palette! You're not going to lie! Lying is extremely bad! Just tell them the truth and I'm sure they'll understand hehehe!' I thought as I smiled to myself, waiting a couple of seconds at the front door before Uncle Night opened, giving me one of the blankest stares I've ever seen, even his eyelights were a dull purple, my smile fell to an uncomfortable frown. My eyes widened at the sight before swiftly averting my glance, entering his slightly colder than usual home, good thing I brought my jumper... Taking a seat on the comfortable grey couch, Dad sat next to me though still quite far while facing me as Uncle Night sat across from me. I let out a shaky sigh as Dad looked at me with a calm gaze. "So, why are you out so late Palette...? it's way past your curfew..." Dad exclaimed, taking his ugg boots off, placing them neatly next to each other on the floor under uncle Nights dark wood coffee table. I sighed, my mind rushing as I tried to explain what was happening. A bead of sweat ran down the side of my skull, taking a deep breath. "I... I've been really worried about you lately..." I paused, not making eye contact with either, slowly taking off my sunglasses from earlier, placing them on my lap before continuing. "You've been acting quite out of the ordinary and it's taking a toll on your health as I've noticed. I don't know if you could feel my worry for you or not but I've never been quite sure... I know you're my dad and that I shouldn't worry about these things since you can take care of yourself, but. it's getting out of control. Your usually positive aura's changed to a much more stressed one. Your constantly exhausted, either sleeping or working yourself, down to the bone I guess, heh..." I sadly laughed at my own pun before getting to the point. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that I've been worried about you, so when I heard you were in a rush to get somewhere after dark for what seemed to be an emergency, I thought this would be the best time to find out what's been bothering you, so that's why I'm here..." I finished, taken to mumbling the last part due to my tiredness.</p><p>My eyes fluttered as I tried my hardest to stay awake, eventually having to slap my cheekbones just to stay focused, both Dad and Uncle Night took notice of this. "Palette" Dad began, pulling me into a warm hug, his aura still hanging onto that stress. "I know you just want to help but, it's okay, its just schools been weighing me down a bit, there's really nothing to worry about!" He responded, breaking the hug as he pulled one of the fakest smiles I've ever seen him pull. When your dads the embodiment of positivity, it seems you start to notice the difference between a fake smile and a genuine one. "D-Dad, I heard what you two were saying about Y/N.." I admitted, Dad visibly flinched as his face was written with shock. He stared at me for a couple seconds, probably processing what I had just said before blinking. Dad sighed, sitting on his knees with his arms gently placed on his legs. "Well, It makes sense since we found you outside the open window.." he mumbled, staring at the floor before looking back at me. "You don't need to hide it, I already know something happened to Y/N, please just tell me what.." I requested, Dad sighed before explaining himself. </p><p>"Your Uncle had called me over not long ago, I didn't understand at the time but we believe something happened to Y/N after she was suspended. She hasn't been seen since the fight during lunch, Night tried to call her phone but she didn't answer, apparently she left her phone.." Dad finished as he looked over to Uncle Night who was still blankly staring at the floor. "Her phone was on her floor, the screen cracked and still had notifications unanswered from eight hours ago..." He added, his tone neutral as even his aura seemed practically emotionless. "B-But why would you immediately assume she's missing! she could just be out o-or something!" Palette worriedly questioned, stumbling over his own words as his voice was raised louder to the point you could hear his echoes. "Pal, we can't sense her emotions anywhere... if she doesn't show up soon, we'll have to call the police. I'm sorry you found out, but don't worry we'll get everything sorted out and get Y/N back again, I promise..." Dad admitted, pulling me into another hug as he let out a shaking breathe of anxiety, it seems we were all extremely worried for Y/Ns safety. I was pulled from my thoughts as both Dad and I heard the sound of snoring coming from where Uncle Night was seated. "heh, it's late, let's get some sleep eh?" Dad exclaimed, seemingly getting into more of a happy mood. I yawned in response, grabbing a couch cushion as Dad covered Uncle Nightmare with a blanket, then grabbing one for the both of us as we fell asleep on the couch.</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>My eyes slowly fluttered open, unsure of what had happened. To what I was expecting to see my messy bedroom, my eyes widened in shock to see much different surroundings. The small cubical room which I was placed dead centre in, was entirely monochrome. Not a single spec of colour was found besides my F/C hoodie I had been wearing for who knows how long. Still staring around the room, trying to focus my blurry view, it was like I had been turned colourblind... I started to think about what the side effects of that chloroform were... Now more awake than before, it took a couple seconds of blinking to fully realise what had happened. Thinking back to when I had got home, I remembered being knocked out other than that I didn't have much to go off, though obviously I was kidnapped. I decided to stay in the chair, not wanting to do something I shouldn't... Okay who am I kidding, I was stuck to the chair... there was literally no way I could get out, my wrists were tied to the armrest. Directly in front of me, there was a massive pane of glass, acting as a wall between me and the other side of the room. The other side was fairly neat, a couple chairs and paintings here and there, nothing too special. twisting my head around to behind me, my nerves calmed to see a regular room, shelves with books hanging from the walls, a table on the other side as a painting hung from behind me, staring directly at me. I attempted to calm myself saying it was just my imagination.</p><p>Turning back around, I gasped in shock, seeing two men standing on the other side of the glass, dressed in suits with their hands held in front of them like when you see security men in movies. They sure went out of their way to make this kidnapping interesting, I was just expecting to be held in a basement tied to a chair with rope to be honest... One of the men had brown scruffy hair covering one part of his face, dyed with black tips. He had deep blue eyes with bags hanging from under them, seemingly exhausted. His expression remained neutral with a hint of curiosity flashing in his eyes before I moved onto the other guy. The other seemed to give me so many rich boy vibes. The black swept hair and blue eyes, the expensive watch, that type of thing. The two of them seemed around my age though slightly older, perhaps around the age of 16-17?</p><p>Though only 15 seconds had passed, it felt like they were standing in silence forever... "Who are you," I asked confidently, a stern expression plastered on my face. They don't expect me to get kidnapped and not be the slightest bit mad, do they?? "WHO ARE YOU" I repeated, this time louder. The first man sighed as the second looked at him for guidance, at least that's what I assume... I began to get more mad by the second, my breathing fastened as I tightly gripped the armrest of the chair. My heart pounded as I growled, screaming once more. "ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT, WHY AM I HERE AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The dark-haired guy merely tch'ed at my remark, staring me down with a psychotic smirk. Awaiting a response from either, I became impatient. A tingling sensation began to course through my entire body, fizzing as my head began to throb in pain. The first man walked to a table placed on the far right corner of the room and picked something up, holding it down by his sides.</p><p>He walked towards a glass door opposite the table and unlocked it, then proceeding to make his way towards me. 'shit Shit SHIT!! Oh jeez, I fucked up this time didn't i... I never should've yelled in the first place what was I thinking!!' I thought, internally panicking as he came closer and closer. His movements slow and calm, he certainly didn't seem like the type to be a kidnapper. The tingling feeling in my chest continued to spark as my hands felt like they were practically vibrating, what was going on? My nose began to sniffle as I held back the tears, refusing to let anyone see me cry, the first man was now standing directly in front of me. I shivered at his neutral gaze. "You do know there's no point in the collar restriction, right? we've already got a magic restriction on this entire place y'know..." The one from behind pointed out, the other in front of me hummed in response, unlocking the collar. "I know, better to be safe than sorry though." He added, locking the collar around my neck. On the front of the collar, there were metal rods clasped together, a clear, empty monster soul resting inside, a bit bigger than a 50 cent coin. Splashes of colour began to swim inside of the clear soul like adding dye to a cup of water. The colours formed into their specific sides, showing my soul of uniqueness and Idleness. The tingling feeling disappeared.</p><p>The collar sat uncomfortably around my neck, irritating my skin. I shook my head wildly from side so side in an attempt to get it in a better position, but to no avail. All I achieved in response was a queasy feeling in my soul, making me more uncomfortable then I was in the first place. I attempted to pull my arms up to take the collar off though failed, forgetting the metal cuffs attached to the chair. I held my breath for a moment, then letting out a shallow raspy breath, eyeing the guy walks back behind the thick glass walls. The second guy sat on the desk, watching. He had one of his legs resting on the desk top as the other dangled over the edge. His elbow pressed against his leg, giving him a comfortable place for his head to rest on his fist. He gave a cheeky smile as he chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment as he stood up moving closer to the glass wall. The otters behind him loosened his tie unlocking what I assumed was the exit door, waiting for the other. My eyes wandered back over to the black-haired guy. His lips curled into an unnerving smile as he gave me a sideways glance, thumbs resting in the pockets of his pants. "You better behave yourself, girl. Because when he comes, you don't wanna misbehave.." He exclaimed, the emphasis on 'he' left too many unwanted questions floating around my mind as he left along with the other. Still stuck to the chair, I decided to wait, attempting to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tension Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The echoing chimes of the bell rung out, drifting its piercing call through the corridors. Dream had dismissed his class who were anxiously waiting to leave. The sound of nails tapping the wooden desks disintegrated to nothing but the light ticking of the clock, hanging above the class door. Numerous pairs of feet rushed outwards, swarming the halls as it instantly became difficult to even do so much as to see where you're going.</p><p>Dream sighed, packing up his desk before retrieving the rest of his belongings from the staff room. With all of his folders and books now stuffed into his french vanilla satchel, Dream slung the bag over his shoulder before leaving to meet up with Palette as he always did.</p><p>Stepping around the corner, he reached the front desk. Palette hasn't arrived yet, presumably just leaving cheerleading practice. Dream turned to face Miss Muffet's desk, walking a couple steps forward to meet her.</p><p>"Afternoon Muffet, you're looking bored as always!" Dream joked, Muffet exhaled a small "heh" before setting her papers aside. Dream smiled calmly, resting his forearms on the counter. Leaning forwards as he allowed his satchel to hang by his side.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again Dream, how have you been?" Muffet asked, her hands politely laid beside her keyboard. Dreams mind went blank as he spaced out in thought. Dream blinked himself out of his small trance, staring around the room confused before his eyes caught onto Muffet again. Shaking his head, Dream let out a nervous laugh along with an "I'm fine! how are you?"</p><p>"Hey, dad! You ready to go?" Palette called out, holding the straps of his backpack as he stopped by Dreams side.</p><p>"Yep! Let's go." Dream responded, waving Miss Muffet goodbye as they both left.</p><p>As soon as the two left, the aura around them fell drastically, giving a much more gloomy vibe. It had been only a day or so since Y/N went missing, effecting all that knew.</p><p>Palette seemed to notice his dad's drastic change of mood.</p><p>"H-Hey! It'll be alright! A-All we need to do is think positive!" Palette assured hugging Dreams left arm, trying his absolute hardest to be happier. Dream looked down at Palette giving a sad smile before pulling him into a hug.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks Palette... I haven't been handling this all too well..." Dream sighed, letting go of Palette before heading to the car.</p><p>The two began to drive down to Nightmares house. From after what happened yesterday, it seems Nightmare became more dull, lifeless... He had been so protective over Y/N that now that she's gone he feels alone. So Dream and Palette had been visiting Nightmare every day to ensure that he would feel less lonely, so he would know that he does have a shoulder to cry on no matter what. Dream insisted that they stayed at Nightmares house until this whole thing was over, or at least till Nightmare got better. Nightmare seemed to like that idea, only being known by a simple nod.</p><p>Taking his keys out of the ignition, both Dream and Palette grabbed their bags and went to the front door.</p><p>Dream fiddled with the keys before grabbing hold of the right one and inserting it in the door. He stepped in first, searching the room for his brother as he made his way inwards. Palette following from behind.</p><p>"Brother? We're home." Dream notified, placing his satchel on the kitchen counter. Nightmare stayed silent, sitting on the couch while hugging his knees. His dull lavender eyelights stared blankly at the television.</p><p>It pained Dream to see his brother in such a state, which made him more determined to help. Palette dropped his bag at the end of the couch, sitting next to his uncle before hugging him. Nightmare flinched, not making eye contact with him. Palette tightened his hold, intertwining his fingers on the other side of Nightmares now quivering body. Nightmare turned his body slightly to hug Palette back.</p><p>After placing his belongings on the kitchen bench, Dream made his way to the kitchen. As expected, the room had been completely untouched, besides the kettle. Meaning, Nightmare hadn't eaten all day. Dream sighed, looking worriedly over to his brother, who was currently being hugged by his son. Seeing him slowly hug back made Dream feel a little better.</p><p>Turning to grab a plate, Dream was greeted by the sink, littered with empty mugs. The pile of dishes stunk of coffee.</p><p>"Oh, my stars..." Dream mumbled. A cringe of distaste at both the smell and the amount of coffee Nightmare had consumed.</p><p>Dream took a deep breath, exhaling before taking out a frying pan and plate from the lower cupboards. Spinning around again, Dream heated the stovetop. Placing the pan on top, Dream left to grab ingredients as the stove heated up.</p><p>Palette released his Uncle, leaning against his arm. Nightmare sunk into the couch, feeling a little better though quickly reverted to his original state. Palette felt a vibration emmit from his pocket, sending out its notification "Ding!" Palette casually slipped the phone from out fo his pockets, attracting Nightmares eyelights to the familiar sound. After unlocking the phone's passcode, he hovered his phalanges over each app, finally locating UnderNet.</p><p>With Nightmare peering over his shoulder, Palette quickly moved over to his notification section. Above all the follow requests, likes, and new posts, Palette noticed an invite to a server. He accepted.</p><p>---------</p><p>Palette has joined the chat!</p><p>Palette changed their nickname to Roll_With_It</p><p>Guest0462879: Hey Palette</p><p>Siren: Greetings.</p><p>Roll_With_It: Hey Siren! who's Guest0462879?</p><p>Sneeze: That's Aster, his phones so old his settings don't load... ;p</p><p>Guest0462879: Oh shut it you!!</p><p>Sneeze: XD</p><p>Roll_With_It: Oh lol</p><p>Roll_With_It: Why did you guys add me in here..?</p><p>Siren: Not long ago Y/N created this server where we can all chat, We thought we might invite more people. It seems as though the others have not responded yet.</p><p>---------</p><p>Palettes POV</p><p>My soul sank at the mention of Y/Ns name, I could feel Uncle Nightmare uncomfortably shift next to me. I swallowed down every last bit of sadness left in me and responded.</p><p>---------</p><p>Roll_With_It: Oh cool!</p><p>Sneeze: Yeah, we kinda just joke about random stuff.</p><p>Guest0462879: Well Dust and I do, Siren refuses to let loose and have fun.</p><p>Siren: I apologise but I cannot degrade to such an idiotic style of speech.</p><p>Guest0462879: M'kay then buzzkill...</p><p>---------</p><p>My mind went blank when thinking of a conversation starter, it seems the others felt the same due to the lack of text. I stared at my screen until I noticed a small piece of text saying,</p><p>---------</p><p>Guest0462879 is typing...</p><p>Guest0462879: So how are you guys going on that science research?</p><p>Sneeze: Already finished :P</p><p>Siren: As am I.</p><p>Guest0462879: What the hell?! How! I'm barely started!</p><p>Sneeze: ThatsThat's because we don't stay up till 3 am drawing...</p><p>Sneeze: xD</p><p>Guest0462879: Uhh, okay then um...</p><p>Guest0462879: What about those partner Drama skits we have to have done by Monday hm?</p><p>Sneeze: Of course! Why wouldn't I have done it??</p><p>Guest0462879: Ya suuuuuure...?</p><p>Guest0462879: Hmmmmmm....???</p><p>Sneeze: Okay fine! I haven't done it!!</p><p>Guest0462879: Ha! Yes! I'm, not the only one behind in assignments!!</p><p>Sneeze: Hey it's not my fault Y/N wasn't at school today!!</p><p>---------</p><p>Nightmare stayed still.</p><p>I wasn't sure whether or not he was still watching my screen but I decided not to check, just in case I caught his attention and he saw the messages. Dad reminded me countless times to do two things and two things only. One, don't tell anyone what happened to Y/N</p><p>NO.</p><p>MATTER.</p><p>WHAT.</p><p>Y/Ns just sick and can't come to school at the moment...</p><p>Yeah...</p><p>And two, try your hardest to not to let anything out around Nightmare about Y/N. It takes forever to get him to calm down...</p><p>---------</p><p>Siren: He does have a solid point, Y/N has not shown face at all today.</p><p>Guest0462879: It's not that uncommon tho, people get sick all the time?</p><p>Sneeze: Tru, have you guys tried messaging her yet..??</p><p>Guest0462879: Nah not yet</p><p>Sneeze: Welp, ima try!</p><p>Sneeze: Hey @Insomniac! You on..?</p><p>Guest0462879: Guess she's not on?</p><p>Roll_With_It: She's sick remember? Dad told me that she's not allowed on any device until she's better...</p><p>Siren: As she should, rest is one of the most important things</p><p>Guest0462879: Damn I hate how you're right about everything</p><p>Sneeze: Oh well, I hope she gets better soon...</p><p>Sneeze: Tell her we said to get better soon..!</p><p>Roll_With_It: Will do, Dads just got food so I gotta go...</p><p>Siren: As do I.</p><p>Guest0462879: Okay, bye guys.</p><p>Sneeze: Cya, talk to ya soon ;P</p><p>---------</p><p>Dad sat on the other side of the coffee table, placing a plate in front of both of us. Sliding my phone across to the other side of the couch, I slid off the couches edge and onto my knees. elbows on the table as my hands were pressed against my cheekbones. I towered over the plate, my mouth practically frothing over the smell alone. Dad always made the best bacon and eggs.</p><p>As I began stuffing my face with eggs, I took a moment to chew. Taking this chance, I glanced over at Uncle Nightmare who was staring intently at his dish. My eyes wandered over to Dad for half a second, he was also staring at dad with extreme worry. Once my eyes went back to Uncle Night, he turned to face me, his face shifting to me about three or so centimetres. I gave him a reassuring smile, his eyelights softened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Masked Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/Ns POV</p><p>A day had gone past, maybe two? Its hard to tell.. I’ve been stuck cuffed to this chair for countless hours with no way to tell the time. I couldn’t remember the last time I saw those two men in suits, nor the time I last ate at, I was utterly starving. I sat in silence, slightly leaning forwards with my head hanging towards the dull monochrome ground. It was only until now that I started to hear sounds outside the grey door. It was footsteps. My heart started to race a little, was this their “boss”..?? I clenched my eyes shut and swallowed down any speck of sarcasm that would be tempted to come out. The heavy door let out a loud creak, the rusty hinges grinding against each other, forming into an unpleasant screech. I cringed at the sound and tried to use my shoulders to block my ears. After the door shut, I felt the warmth of my presence in front of me, I chose to open my eyes.</p><p>My palms were sweaty just at the sight of my kidnapper. He wore a solid black robe with a white mask covering his face. His outfit gave me major cult vibes, was I being sacrificed..??? My kidnapper seemed around my height, maybe a little shorter, didn’t seem too strong from what I could see. He knelt down in front of me, I heard a muffled chuckle flow out from under his mask. His voice was deep.</p><p>“Hmm..”</p><p>“You look better tied to that chair than I imagined..~” He commented</p><p>I froze. If this were any other situation, I would’ve been flustered, most likely passing out from embarrassment, but this?? This was just shocking.. I tried to speak but nothing came out, all I could do was stare. I couldn’t even tell if I was blushing, it was like my soul got separated from my body, and had no control over my movements or feelings. It was strange..</p><p>“But either way you’d still look better underneath me…” He added.</p><p>As much as I wanted to respond to that, tell him that he can’t do those things to me, I know it wouldn’t do any good. The last thing I need is to make him angry. But no matter, I attempted to stumble out some sort of question that wouldn’t have any bad effects. At least, not that I thought of at the time. “W-W-Who are y-you..?”</p><p>He stared at my a second. Or well, I imagined he would, it was hard to tell with his mask on, but from his posture,I had some sort of clue as to what his expression was. He hummed lowly, turning to the side a little. “Well, I suppose it isn’t nice to hide these sorts of things from a loved one..”</p><p>He took off his white mask, revealing his face, and what I saw was beyond what my imagination expected. His purple eyes directed on me softened, a light lavender flowing across his cheeks. I felt the colour drain from my face. This is impossible, there’s no way Epic would kidnap me..? We’ve been friends for years now! Why..? He moved closer. With my body still frozen from shock, I had no reaction to his embrace. I could feel the hair around me shift as he sniffed my hair, taking in my aroma. I wouldn’t expect it to be any good after I’ve been sitting here for god knows how long.. I shuddered.</p><p>As his arms slowly drifted from my shoulders down to my sides, he placed his hands on top of mine, clutching my fingers. He gave me a gentle smile, closing his eyes. He unlocked my cuffs, releasing me from the restraints. “Why don’t we move to a more comfortable space, hm..?” He announced, giving a small cute, but unnerving giggle.</p><p>I stood up, looking away from him. He walked beside me but a little behind, placing a hand on my back as he still had that smile. I flinched under his touch, triggering my fight or flight response. I jolted to the nearest wall; Epic seemed saddened by this. He teleported behind me and hugged me from behind. I flinched once more, only this time I was unable to move. “It’s okay, you don’t need to be afraid… I'll always be here to protect you..” He ensured; however, this did not calm my nerves whatsoever.</p><p>With his head comfortably snuggled into the crook of my neck, I decided to let go and forget ever trying to leave him. He had magic; it wasn’t like I could compete against that.. I felt slightly more comfortable, knowing that I wouldn’t get hurt at least. And here I was thinking I was about to get sacrificed to some sort of demonic ritual..! Well I mean, in that situation it's hard not to have those types of thoughts…</p><p>Epic raised his hands from my stomach to my eyes, then teleporting. Once the ground shifted from concrete to carpet, he released me. We were in what I assumed was his bedroom or a bedroom at least… Each of the locks on all windows and doors, locked in sync due to Epics telekinesis, another power I stood no chance against... Epic sat down on the end of the bed, his legs crossed as he pats the space next to him, offering me to take a seat. I obliged, knowing I had too. There had to be some way out.</p><p>I wonder if this was even Epics bedroom. I’ve been to his house a couple of times and this kinda looks like his style? Is It even his? “Do you wanna play some board games..? I’ve got heaps somewhere in here..” Yup this is definitely his room, he always has board games.. I shrugged my shoulders; he took my response as a yes.</p><p>After rummaging through every drawer in the room, he let out a small “Aha!” when he found his stash of games. He took out a couple boxes and piled them onto the bed. There were all sorts of games, ones we used to play when we would hang out back in 5th grade. Mousetrap, snakes, and ladders, that pack of UNO we took from the school and forgot to return. He had everything! I honestly couldn’t believe he still had these.. But even then, these games had brought back so many good memories we had, why did things turn out like this..?</p><p>We played for a good while, I tried to use this to pass the time and hopefully, it would seem like I’m not here for that long. I’m just thankful I have something to pass the time. Once I started shuffling and packing the UNO cards away, Epic teleported to go get me some food. When he first heard my stomach growl he left in the blink of an eye.</p><p>He quickly teleported back, handing me a plate with jam sandwiches and fruit. I thanked him and scoffed down the entire plate as fast as I could eat. Epic seemed shocked as to how hungry I actually was. He sighed, shaking whatever thoughts he had off, picking up another board game. “One more game..?” He asked, holding it up towards his face with a childish smile. I gave him a tired stare and nodded.</p><p>Epic unboxed the monopoly game board, setting out all the cards. When it came to him handing out the money, I spaced out, staring idly at an empty wall in the far corner of the room. Once I blinked out of my trance, I looked back at Epic. He looked concerned. Was he calling my name and I didn’t hear him..?</p><p>He scooted over to sit next to me. Just looking into his eyes made me feel so saddened by how things have changed. I don’t know why he’s doing this and I’m not even sure what happened overall, but all I knew was that I hated how things were. I hated how that now all of this is going on we can’t go back to how it used to be. And here I was this whole time, not noticing any of this, I don’t even know how long this has been going on for either! It was only not long ago we were sitting on my roof, eating cookies together and watching the stars, and now I’m nothing but his prisoner in this unknown place..</p><p>Tears began swelling up in my eyes. As much as I tried to hold them back, my emotions were too strong. Damn hormones.. Too caught up in my own thoughts, I didn’t move nor wipe the tears from my pale cheeks. I just sat there crying. It was only when Epic hugged my waist that I cried more. Everything he did to comfort me was just rubbing more and more salt in the wound.. He stroked my hair, whispering to me “You’re safe here” and “Shh, Its okay..” I eventually got a hold of myself, bringing us back to silence. I leant back against the pillows behind me, Epic falling along with me, stick clutching onto my stomach.</p><p>Not long after, I heard faint snores from Epic, he was asleep! Now’s my chance! I gently grabbed his wrist, lifting it over my body and slipped out. I replaced myself with a pillow. I tiptoed across the floor, frantically looking around for something I could use to pick the lock on one of the doors. Not finding anything of use, I tried to think of something I could make to pick it. There was nothing I could do, until it hit me. Around a couple weeks ago, I was watching this TV series where in one of the episodes the group were locked out of their car and had to use the wire from their bras to pick the lock! I could do that!</p><p>I giggled to myself in my head at my well-timed remembrance as I unclipped my bra. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut into the fabric, pulling out the wiring from inside. I rushed over to the lock and began to pick at it, twisting around the wire in different directions to try a new angle. For a second, I had a strong sense of freedom wash over me, but I knew not to get my hopes up. And for that thought I was right. While everything was going good with escaping, I forgot about what I was escaping from..</p><p>I heard shuffling behind me, and then before I knew it, He was right behind me. The amount of fear I had washed over me was terrifying. I froze, not wanting to see the disappointment on his face. “Why are you trying to leave me..?” he spoke. “I thought you LOVED me?!” His voice raised higher. “I-I’m sorry b-“ I tried to speak but cut myself off, feeling guilty for something I shouldn’t be guilty for.</p><p>Epic pressed me up against the door as gentle as possible but still angry no less. Even when he was upset he still couldn’t bring himself to hurt me. “I love you Y/N! Why can’t you accept that?? I would do anything to keep you safe! If anyone hurts you in any way I will make them pay!!” He yelled. My face was pressed up against the door, though it wasn’t too uncomfortable. “I love you Y/n” he whispered, sobbing lightly, His hands trailed across my skin lightly.</p><p>“I want you Y/N..” He wrapped his arms around my chest, pulling himself closer.</p><p>“I NEED you, Y/N..” He gripped onto my shirt, lightly tugging at my skin as he breathed onto my neck.</p><p>“And no matter what, you WILL be mine…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. One After Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt weird to sleep. After last night I was so exhausted I passed out instantly once he was done. I would be considered lucky If I had passed out sooner. My eyes were stuck staring at the ceiling, refusing to look at anything but. I felt Epic shuffle next to me, my heart started to speed up. He remained asleep.</p><p>I let out a shaky breath, moving my gaze to the window. They were shut, A slap of metal plastered from the outside, only the tiniest sparks of light made it through.</p><p>My hope of being able to escape depleted long ago, even if I hadn’t been here long. I knew deep down it would a while til I’d get a chance to run away.</p><p>All the possible things I could’ve done to keep me insane are now making me bored. Any time I would look out of it, Epic would throw another activity in my face. At least he’s trying to keep me happy.</p><p>Epic shuffled once more, grumbling as he sat up.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake.” He spoke, his voice hoarse. Epic cleared his throat.</p><p>I sat on the edge of his bed with my back turned to him, my head turned to the side to see his tired grin.</p><p>Epic knelt forwards, hugging me from behind. His head resting on my shoulder as he let out a sigh of contentment.</p><p>I tensed under his touch; Epic noticed.</p><p>“What’s wrong babe?” He mumbled, rubbing his strained eyes.</p><p>Babe. God that word made me feel disgusting.</p><p>For the last five years I had thought that Epic was my friend. The person that I could go to no matter what I needed. And all this time this was how he really felt?</p><p>He had been waiting this whole time for a chance to steal me away, to keep me under his control.</p><p>'Why?'</p><p>Epic teleported away to go get breakfast after kissing my cheek goodbye, I shuddered and broke down once he left.</p><p>I had no idea what to feel, I had no idea why my emotions were acting this way, why was I crying?</p><p>My breathing way hitched, choking on my sobs as I dug my head into my arms.</p><p>'There was no escape, was there?? There’s no way I could get away from this!! Nobody knew when I disappeared! I don’t even know where I am!! Will anyone even find me..?'</p><p>I hoped that deep down, by some miracle, I’d get out somehow. It was just a matter of time surely.</p><p>As much as I wanted to tell myself to suck it up and deal with it until you’re able to escape, im not sure how long I’d last.</p><p>I want to tell myself that so badly but how much longer will it be till I lose all sanity? How much could I really take from being in this place???</p><p>Epic returned and darted over to me as soon as he saw me crying. His insane eyes filled with panic and worry, why did he care so much?</p><p>“W..What’s wrong..?!? Are you okay?! He asked, gripping onto my arms as I jumped out in shock.</p><p>“It’s nothing.. Just hormones.. Y’know..??” I replied in between sobs, trying my hardest to stop.</p><p>Epic didn’t seem convinced but let out a sigh, hugging me in attempts to calm me.</p><p>'Oh, you stupid skeleton… you’re only making this harder on me..'</p><p>“H…Hey Epic.. D-Do you think we could go outside later and get some fresh air..?” I asked. I wasn’t quite sure where I was going with this, but I thought I might as well try and see if I can get somewhere.</p><p>Epics expression shifted. He was shocked, at a loss for words. Did what I say have that much of an effect on him..?</p><p>He looked away, staring at the floor as his telekinesis pulled a chair from the other side of the room to sit on.</p><p>“Look Y/N.” He started, his voice cold and flat. Taking a seat, his usual vibrant purple eyelights dulled as they stared into my eyes.</p><p>He was dead serious.</p><p>“You can’t leave this place. Everything outside will just hurt you, keeping you here is the only way I can make sure you’re safe.” His eyes were locked onto mine, his harsh stare making it clear that he was serious.</p><p>If im being honest I didn’t like this side to Epic. The way he made me feel when he was like wasn’t good. He made the aura around him shift to being dark, the temperature dropped around us. There was only him and I, and he would do anything if he had the right motives, and I hated that I knew it was true.</p><p>Ever since we first became friends, he would never do things without reason. And when he did have a reason? There was nothing holding him back. He did whatever he had to do. And gradually over the years, every major action he did grew more and more intense.</p><p>But now, anything he did before would never compare to this.</p><p>“I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe, Y/N.. No matter what.”</p><p>And it was true, he had no fear.</p><p>“Now about we open up a window instead. Let some fresh air in!” He suggested, standing up.</p><p>The aura around us shifted once more, hm bouncing back into his usual playful self.</p><p>I sighed, nodding as I lied back down onto the bed.</p><p>“Do you think I’d be able to call a friend instead..? Under supervision of course..” I suggested, a little emotion remaining in my voice.</p><p>“That depends, who do you want to call..?” He replied, winding open the old windows, the strong winds blowing inwards, howling.</p><p>I knew I’d have to think about my response carefully. If I said I wanted to call my dad or anyone apart of this situation than he would instantly say no. I needed to say someone that wouldn’t make it seem like a threat to his plan.</p><p>“Some acquaintances from school, Cray and Swifty. We were keeping an eye on this kid at school and I wanted to make sure nothing bads happened..” I replied.</p><p>I laid on my side, one hand under my pillow as the other was under my head. I turned my back away from the contents of last night and tried to block them out of my mind.</p><p>Epic walked over to me.</p><p>I tried not to watch him as he came over, focussing directly on the floorboards. Epic squatted down in front of me, causing me to look into his eyes.</p><p>“No.” He stated bluntly, a wash of disappointment flooding over my face. Epic looked mad.</p><p>“You lied to me. They aren’t just acquaintances are they? They’re your friends.” He stated, a flare of anger in his tone.</p><p>“Are you trying to tell them you’re here..? Are you trying to get back to your friends away from me..??! IS THAT IT..??” He added, raising his voice.</p><p>The serious aura was back.</p><p>I stayed quiet, not daring to answer back to him in this state. I just diverted my eye contact to another object nearby.</p><p>Epic huffed disappointedly.</p><p>“Im head out, be good while im gone.” He said before teleporting afterwards.</p><p>Failing to get some rest, I laid in silence until he returned.</p><p>Not like there was much to do while I waited other than sitting in silence.</p><p>-------</p><p>The whooshing sounds of Epics teleportation sounded, jolting me upwards from my position on the bed which remained the same.</p><p>My eyes blurred as I stared at the three figures in front of me</p><p>“Im back..~” He cooed. I rubbed my eyes; my sight being clearly restored.</p><p>“Are these those friends of yours you mentioned..?” He added, looking up from the bed, I realised what he meant as my eyes caught onto the two other figures.</p><p>Their terrified expressions matched mine, I could feel their fear flooding towards me.</p><p>“W-What did you do to them…?” I mumbled, anger shaking through my voice. Epic had disappeared for a while, but I would never in my life want to know what he had done to them. Sadly, their wounds spoke for themselves.</p><p>“I did what I had to do to keep you safe.”</p><p>“You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” He spoke sweetly, a light purple blush tinting his cheeks.</p><p>Both Cray and Swifty were pinned to the floor using his magic, blood and scars dotted over their bodies. Their bones fractured and skulls half shattered, translucent tears rolling down whatever was left attached to their souls.</p><p>“Now Y/N.. I want you to answer something for me..”</p><p>“What do you care about more, me, or the lives of your friends..” He spoke coldly, whipping out two blades that were held above each of their quivering souls.</p><p>My mind went into panic mode, I had no time to decide. I knew I had to pick him, yet still, I hesitated.</p><p>I fumbled over my words, spewing out stutters, unable to send out a clear response.</p><p>Epic growled, catching my attention.</p><p>“I know you love me..”</p><p>“And ill make sure that nothing stands in my way..”</p><p>And just like that, he struck one arm down, shattering Crays soul.</p><p>I gasped in shock, bursting into tears and wild screams of anger. I went to shout out any swear that came to mind but was quickly silenced by Epics glare of pure insanity. His eyelights shrunk, the shadows of his hood giving him a murderous glow.</p><p>It took a few seconds for Crays body to fully dissolve, each second I watched was another strike to my soul.</p><p>“Think carefully about what you say now dear Y/N…” He warned, his voice entirely emotionless.</p><p>“You! YOU!! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND ONLY YOU! Y-You’re the only one I need in my life..” I replied, tears practically taking over</p><p>My soul begging for him to cease this painful torture seemed to have worked, as Epics voice softened.</p><p>“Now that’s better.. He spoke softly, teleporting over to me.</p><p>He knelt in front of my face, caressing my cheek with his dusty hand.</p><p>“Im sorry I made you see that Y/N.. I should never have gotten so violent in front of you.” He apologised, hugging me gently.</p><p>“But I need to make sure that nothing gets in my way.” He stated. Sharpened lavender bones shooting up from the ground and impaling Swifty. I scrunched my eyes closed tightly, grabbing onto Epic as I dug my head into his shoulder.</p><p>He relaxed his hand on the back of my head and pet me softly.</p><p>“Shh..shshshh.. Everything will be alright my dear Y/N.. Ill always be here to protect you..”</p><p>“Always..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Distant Sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days passed. Each cross over from night to day being tallied on a small notepad laying next to my frail body.</p><p>Once again I had stayed lying in bed, not moving from my original position for hours.</p><p>Just like every other day, I blanked out, starring into space as I hope for an escape. I knew that it would have to happen eventually. And if it weren’t soon then it would have to be after weeks and week, maybe even months..</p><p>I knew that dad wouldn’t stop until he got me back, He would do everything in his power to get me back, and I hoped with every bit of my soul that I could see him again soon.</p><p>Epic has been awake for around 20 minutes now, getting dressed, preparing for something..</p><p>“What’re you doing,” I asked, cold and tired.</p><p>“I’m getting dressed, I have to go meet up with some friend and discuss future plans.” He stated. The way he said it sounded weird, what on earth could they be going to talk about? What type of future plans are they planning?</p><p>I decided not to pay too much attention to it, whatever it was didn’t matter to me.</p><p>Nothing mattered any more</p><p>There was no escape from this place..</p><p>…no hope…</p><p>I wished that someday I could escape from this disgusting place but doesn’t mean it’ll happen. I began to lose hope in a bright future.</p><p>Epic left after giving me his usual kiss goodbye. I paid no attention to him.</p><p>Once he teleported away, I remained the same. There was no point in trying to get out, for all I know he could have some sort of way to sense where I am or something like that.. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a tracker on me..</p><p>I knew I would have to get up and be alive at some point. From all movies I’ve seen with kidnapping, I know that you have to at least be healthy. Have some sort of workout plan to keep me stable.</p><p>Although my energy was depleting every second, I decided to give it a try.</p><p>I gave up after a few sit-ups, becoming too exhausted to do anything else. I fell onto my back on the floor</p><p>I spread my arms and legs out like a starfish and stared at the ceiling. It didn’t make much of a difference, but I did feel slightly better.</p><p>My eyes fell over to the open window, its small yet refreshing breeze blew across my face. I let out a sigh.</p><p>I sat up, resting my chin on the windowsill to get closer to the wind.</p><p>I shut my eyes, calmed as I laid with the wind blowing through my hair.</p><p>After a while, there were sounds coming from my door. I groaned, standing up</p><p>'The hell..?'</p><p>I leant against the door; I ear pressed up against the dark wood.</p><p>I could hear yelling, fighting. 'What the fuck is going on out there..?'</p><p>The shouting grew louder, more voices joined in. I couldn’t tell who was there due to it all being an abomination of angry mumbles mixed together.</p><p>Epic teleported back, his face confused and panicked. He spun his body around swiftly, darting towards me as soon as our eyes met.</p><p>He grabbed my hand, pulling me to the other side of the room.</p><p>“Come one Y/N! We have to go! NOW!” He shouted, his voice rough and worried.</p><p>“Wait!! Wha-!!” I started but was cut off by the door being busted open.</p><p>I spun my head around and noticed three people standing in the doorway.</p><p>My heart filled with happiness at the sight of their matching uniforms as my eyes started to water from my overwhelming emotions.</p><p>Epic grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me closer.</p><p>I took no time to react, at this point I didn’t care if he would kill me, this was my only chance to escape and I was not going to follow him like his little pet any longer.</p><p>I could feel his shock radiating off him, clashing against his rage and anxiety.</p><p>I knew that this could have some major effect in the future but I was willing to risk that, I just needed to get away from him at all costs.</p><p>“Y-Y/N..”</p><p>“Wh…Why..??”</p><p>Epic voice stuttered as he let out a shaky sigh. His aura calmed.</p><p>“Well, I guess you all caught me” He started, I ran off to hide in the doorway, hiding behind the policemen. I listened to Epics words carefully.</p><p>“I had been planning this for years and once everything goes right this happens..?”</p><p>“Shame..” He said lowly, his voice practically whispering.</p><p>“Oh and Y/N, Ill come back for you another time, okay?” He locked eyes with me. I could tell from that one stare that I was in trouble, big trouble. I swear to god I better not have any sort of encounter with him in future.</p><p>“Well gents, I guess this is where we part off.” He concluded, why weren’t the police going for him? They could’ve tased him or something! Now he’s getting away!</p><p>The officers inched closer towards him, their guns at the ready.</p><p>“See ya next time…” Epic spoke one last time, his voice as cold as ice. Epic gave me a final smile before he teleported off, leaving me in the safety of the officers.</p><p>'It was over.. Finally.. IT WAS ACTUALLY FREAKING OVER!!'</p><p>“I thought magic was restricted here. How can he teleport?” One of the officers asked.</p><p>“It’s a different type of magic restriction. No magic from inside can be detected from the outside.” The other answered.</p><p>“Even then, we can still track his magic and catch him relatively easily.” She added.</p><p>The closest officer to me turned around to question me. He placed his gun back into his holster.</p><p>“What’s you’re name miss?” He asked, squatting down.</p><p>“..Y/N..” I muttered through my tears.</p><p>“Good, you’re the one we’ve been searching for..”</p><p>“Don’t worry Y/N, you’re safe now.” He assured. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself as much as possible.</p><p>I was so filled with joy I could hardly keep myself from breaking into tears of happiness.</p><p>I tried to only think about the positive things like Uncle Dream taught me to do, I would do anything to erase all the other memories from my head. I'm just going to hope everything gets better from here onwards..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in silence, seated in the back of the police officer’s car as we made our way to the station.</p><p>After the investigators came to track down Epics magic trail, the police officers took me back to the station so they could do some questioning.</p><p>I was honestly a little confused, was this actually happening? This all seems too surreal..</p><p>I was most excited about going home. I miss my family..</p><p>The car ride was silent, the only sound being the car running over the road.</p><p>Once we made our way back we walked through the ground floor and into the elevator. The male officer walked behind me in case I got lost as the female was in front.</p><p>As awkward as it was I didn’t really have much to say, I'm sure they understood what I was going through from other jobs they’ve been given.</p><p>We went into the interrogation room, I sat myself down at the chair.</p><p>Although I didn’t commit any crimes, I'm pretty sure this is just what they are meant to do, I didn’t really question it though.</p><p>They started asking me questions, wanting to know what happened step by step, what epic did and what our past was.</p><p>I explained everything, sparing then no detail, they noted everything.</p><p>After an hour or so, the interrogation was over. The female officer led me to her desk, seating me down near her.</p><p>“Thank you Y/N for answering our questions, you’ve been a massive help in this investigation.” She said, clicking a few things on her computer before turning to face me.</p><p>“My partner is contacting your family to come to pick you up and answer a few questions while they’re here.” She finished softy.</p><p>“Everything okay, you’re safe now.”</p><p>I nodded once, letting out a heavy.</p><p>I was minutes away from seeing my family again, minutes away from seeing my family again. I had been waiting for this opportunity for god knows how long and it was finally happening!! It was finally fucking happening!!</p><p>Words couldn’t describe the nervous emotion I felt as I waited. God, I wish they would hurry up! I don’t think I can tolerate waiting much longer!</p><p>I starred out the window, the clouds parting ways to reveal the moon shining in the dark night sky. The officer went back to her work as I waited.</p><p>Most of the officers were either busy on their computers or out so the room was relatively empty. Quiet.</p><p>I could feel them getting closer. An overwhelming sense in my soul told me that they had to be near. They were so close.</p><p>And then it happened. The elevator door opened. My body, although tired, shot around as fast as possible to see what I thought I would never see again. Dad…</p><p>My body began to shake, shutting down completely. My mind rushing with thoughts as I couldn’t process what was happening. He seemed the same, shocked.</p><p>I began whimpering, tearing up as I managed to get out of my seat.</p><p>My legs were shaky and it was hard to stand, but I refused to let that stop me. I used whatever amount of energy I had left and darted towards him. Dad stumbled onto his knees and grabbed hold of me.</p><p>I began crying my heart out, gripping onto him as if I would never see him again. I almost didn’t..</p><p>And as I looked at him through my teary eyes, I saw for the first time, that he was crying.</p><p>As expected.. I'm sure this situation had bad effects on us all..</p><p>Dream and Palette who I hadn’t noticed before came in and hugged me, crying as well.</p><p>As I sat on the floor, surrounded by my family, I felt warm.</p><p>I felt safe.</p><p>And I refused to let that feeling go away, nothing would stop me from being happy with my family any longer.</p><p>Nothing..</p><p>After we all calmed down, Dad wiped my tears away gently with his quivering hand.</p><p>“Oh, my little princess.. I thought id never see you again..” He muttered, his voice melting into teary laughter as he pulled me in close once more. Dream and Palette stood back.</p><p>“I'm never leaving again.,” I replied</p><p>“I love you, dad…” I mumbled, my breaths hitching every second.</p><p>“I love you too sweetie..” He replied, I could hear in his voice that he was happier than ever in his life.</p><p>The officers came over, helping dad and I up as we all went back into the interrogation room. I refuse to let go of dad and uncle dreams hand. Palette gave me a hug from behind as we walked.</p><p>We all sat down and went through the questions again.</p><p>Dad and Dream explained everything they knew, and Palette gave some information on Epic that even I didn’t know..</p><p>After yet another hour, we were allowed to leave, and I was more than happy to get back home.</p><p>We went back into the elevator, pressing the button labelled “G”. The buttons outline glowed blue as we began to lower.</p><p>We stepped out and Dad began leading us to Dreams car.</p><p>Dream clicked his keys and unlocked the car, Palette and I sat in the back. We began the 15-minute drive back home.</p><p>Around two minutes in, the silence began to get to me. We were all so happy and excited that none of us knew what to say. After some thinking, I decided to speak up.</p><p>“So”</p><p>“What did I miss?” I joked, nervously tucking my hair behind my ear.</p><p>Palette gave me a heartbroken look, as did dad in the rear-view mirror.</p><p>'Should I have said that? I meant it as a joke..'</p><p>I gave a nervous chuckle to hide my embarrassment, dad sighed.</p><p>“You missed a lot Y/N, you were gone for 6 weeks…” Uncle Dream stated.</p><p>“I know, I was just trying to lighten the mood..” I replied quietly.</p><p>“Y/N you’re more than enough needed to brighten the mood,” Dad added.</p><p>“Knowing that you’re alive and safe with us means more than you’ll ever know.. He finished.</p><p>I smiled warming at him through the mirror, he smiled back.</p><p>After a little more time, we were almost home. The nervous feeling was back as soon I saw Uncle Dream turning onto our street.</p><p>I didn’t understand why I was nervous, there was nothing to be nervous about? Yet again my emotions have been all over the place..</p><p>The car stopped, I took a deep breath. Pallet gave me a soothing rub on the back, I smiled at him as thanks.</p><p>Once Palette opened his door and hopped out, I followed.</p><p>As my feet hit the concrete driveway, I took in a deep breath.</p><p>The smell of incoming rain and the plants around was all I could smell. It made me feel at home.</p><p>I turned around, seeing the same two-story house I had grown up in my whole life. It was bigger than I remember it being…</p><p>Dad unlocked the door, I cautiously walked inside behind the others. Dad waited for me before going in himself.</p><p>Dream and Palette turned around, Dad hugged me from behind. There were so many emotions going on at once that I didn’t know what to feel. All I could do was cry.</p><p>I didn’t even know what I was crying about anymore.</p><p>I was home.</p><p>I was safe.</p><p>And I couldn’t be happier right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. What's new?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I seated myself down on the couch, shaking with joy.</p><p>“You want a tea?” Dad offered. I nodded making eye contact.</p><p>Palette came a sat down next to me as Dream followed Dad into the kitchen.</p><p>Palette voice was soft and quiet, I could hear the happiness in his voice.</p><p>“We all really missed you Y/N..” He said, hugging me from the side. I rested my head on him and sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.. I missed you guys too..”</p><p>“It’s a good thing you came back when you did, I don’t know how much longer Dad and I could keep Uncle Nightmare stable…” Palette mentioned, his grip loosening.</p><p>“Stable?” I questioned.</p><p>“Uncle Nightmare was, uhm.. Not going too well while you were gone..” He started, letting go of me to look me in the eyes. I forgot how bright his eyelights were..</p><p>“He wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep, wouldn’t talk to anyone until he found a way to get you back…”</p><p>“He was easier to help a little after you, disappeared.. but after week, things got bad…” He finished, rubbing his eyes. What time was it anyways? Palette seems over tired..</p><p>Dad came into the living room with a tea for me, Dream, and a coffee for himself. They sat down on the couch next to me.</p><p>“So” I started, hoping to strike up a conversation between us but wasn’t too sure how to continue it.</p><p>"What’s new?” I finished after some time to think.</p><p>“Anything I’ve missed out on while I was out?” I continued. Nobody spoke up for a while.</p><p>Uncle Dream took in a breath, my head perked up in his direction.</p><p>“We haven’t really been apart of anything outside of the house. Both Nighty and I have been at home. Neither of us have gone to work since you left.”</p><p>“We have had visitors and Palette has been going to school but no information about all of this has be spread. We’ve just been trying to find a way to get you back.” Dream finished, taking a sip of his tea, giving Dad a look which I assume was to get Dad to continue the conversation.</p><p>Dad looked down at me, giving me a comforting smile. I took a sip of my tea.</p><p>“besides what we’ve been missing outside of the house, we have had our own things going on inside.” Dad started.</p><p>'What could’ve been going on inside of the house?'</p><p>“What’s happened?” I asked, genuinely confused as to what they were about to say. I looked over to Dream and Palette, their faces were glowing with excitement.</p><p>“Dream and Palette have moved in with us..!” Nightmare announced.</p><p>'What.'</p><p>“They have??” I replied, not seeing much of a difference with the house.</p><p>“Yeah! We have! Palette and I thought it would be easier to help Nightmare if we were with him at all times, so we moved in! That and it would be easier since the rent at my place was too high.” Dream explained. This was awesome!</p><p>“Cool.” I responded happily with a smile, taking another sip of my tea.</p><p>“Ooh! Ooh!” Palette chipped in.</p><p>“I broke my arm!!” He announced with massive enthusiasm. God I missed his positivity..</p><p>“You did? How..??” I asked, cocking my head to the side.</p><p>“Well, since we only moved on not long ago, I wasn’t used to the house yet and fell down the stairs…” He explained, a light embarrassed blush lighting up his face. I giggled at his clumsiness. Palette giggled along with me.</p><p>“Now that Dream and Palette are living here we’ve also had to make a few adjustments to the rooms. Dream and I will be sharing a room and you and Palette with be sharing a room.” Nightmare explained, nodding his head in the direction of the bedrooms before taking a long sip of his coffee.</p><p>“OOH!!! Y/N!!! WE GET TO HAVE A BUNK BED!! HOW COOL IS THAT??” Palette added in once more, his usual volume coming back.</p><p>“Pally, inside voices…” Dream reminded.</p><p>“Right! Sorry dad!” Palette responded before pulling me by my arm.</p><p>“Can I go take Y/N to show her our room??” He asked, Dad chuckled under his breath and nodded. Not even a second after, Palette dragged me by my arm to our bedroom.</p><p>Honestly, I didn’t mind sharing a room with Palette, with us being cousins we were used to spending a lot of our time together. He was cool, I loved him.</p><p>Once we made our way to the extremely clean room we now shared, my mind was blown at how different yet the same it was.</p><p>Where my bed used to be was now replaced with a bunk bed pressed up against the window, both beds were neatly made.</p><p>On one side of the room Palettes furniture sat along with all his other items, and on the other side was all of mine.</p><p>The dream catcher that dad got me for my birthday was hung up above the bunk bed, and both palette and my posters were hung up around the room.</p><p>“Do you like it Y/N?? I even gave you top bunk!!” He announced, letting me take my time as I adjusted to the new room.</p><p>“I love it. And, you really didn’t have to give me top bunk Pally..” I replied.</p><p>“No! I am a good cousin! I would always give nice things to you!!” He replied, his voice getting loud and defensive. I jumped at his volume.</p><p>“Oh, sorry..” He apologised, lowering his voice once more.</p><p>“You’re good..” I answered.</p><p>Palette and I sat on the edge of his bed in silence. After 20 more seconds, Palettes face lit up as he remembered something. He stood up and climbed up the ladder to my bed.</p><p>“Y/N! I almost forgot!” He started.</p><p>“What did you almost forget..?” I continued.</p><p>“Your phone!!” He said handing me my now cracked phone.</p><p>“it got a little broken at some point, but the damage wasn’t too bad at least!” he said. I ran my fingers over the cracks around the edges.</p><p>Clicking the home button I saw the over hundreds of notifications pop up.</p><p>'WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THERE SO MANY!!?!??'</p><p>Palette peered over my shoulder after seeing my expression, his matched mine after he saw my screen.</p><p>“Well I guess that’s what 6 weeks of notifications looks like..” he mumbled, a small laugh to his sentence.</p><p>“Eheh.. Yeah.. Thanks for my phone..”</p><p>'Damn I have so many messages to go through now..'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Theatre Number Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes fluttered open, being nudged awake from Palette.</p><p>“Y/NNNN… Wake upppp.” He whined.</p><p>“Whaaat??” I replied irritated as I rolled my body away from the light and towards him.</p><p>“Dad asked if you wanted to go into the city today and watch a movie while Uncle Nightmares out,” Palette explained as I sat up. He was seated at the other end on my bed kneeling.</p><p>“Why is dad out?” I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.</p><p>“Mr Geno and Mr Reaper needed help organising for their wedding.” He explained.</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense.. I actually forgot that they were getting married soon..” I admitted. Palette laughed.</p><p>“Really??”</p><p>“Yeah..” I said chuckling.</p><p>“Oh, my stars Y/N…”</p><p>“Anyways were going into the city to watch a movie and do other stuff,” Palette explained once more.</p><p>“Cool, I'm in for it, what time are we leaving..?” I asked, stretching my arms and legs.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” Palette replied.</p><p>“Also, you better come down soon cause Dads making pancakes.” He added before heading down the ladder.</p><p>“Race you down to the kitchen!” He shouted, dashing out the door.</p><p>“Hey! Wait! That’s not fair you bitch!!” I shouted.</p><p>“LANGUAGE Y/N!!!” He shouted back from the hallway.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and jumped out of bed, grabbing a hoodie and socks on my way down.</p><p>Now downstairs, I sat myself down on a barstool next to Palette.</p><p>“Morning Uncle Dream.” I greeted, punching Palettes arm as I sat down.</p><p>“Oww..!!” he whined</p><p>“Morning Y/N, pancakes are almost ready.” Dream greeted back.</p><p>I nodded, clicking on my phone to check the time.</p><p>After a few minutes discussing ideas of what to do while we're out, Dream plated up the pancakes and placed them on the island table we were seated at.</p><p>“Bon Appetit..!” Dream said in a French accent as he gave a slight bow.</p><p>“THANKS, DAD!!” Palette said with his usual loud daytime voice.</p><p>“Thank you,” I added after Palette, cutting into my first pancake which was topped with lemon and sugar.</p><p>◉  ◉  ◉  ◉</p><p>It had been a while since I had eaten breakfast with Palette and Uncle Dream. Since then I had completely gotten myself ready, all I needed to go was grab my phone off charge and we were out the door.</p><p>As Uncle Dream was unlocking the car and getting in, I rushed up to my bedroom to grab my phone.</p><p>“DAD SAID TO SHUT THE DOOR ON THE WAY OUT!!” Palette called out from the front door.</p><p>“OKAY!!” I yelled back, my voice struggling to compete with his volume.. God, I don’t know how that kid does it…</p><p>I grabbed my phone off my bed and shoved it into my carry bag before rushing down the stairs again.</p><p>Shutting the door behind me as instructed, I rushed to the driveway and into the back of Uncle Dreams car.</p><p>“So, we have around half an hour till the movie starts, what do you kids want to do in the city while we wait?” Uncle Dream asked, his arm holding onto the passenger’s seat as he turned around to face us.</p><p>“I dunno, go shopping I guess?” I suggested, Palette bounced with excitement at the idea.</p><p>“Yeah!! We can go get some new clothes for the upcoming holidays!!” Palette added, his eyes sparkling and light blush.</p><p>Uncle Dream chuckled and began to drive towards the city. We could see the city in the distance from our front yard, it was only a short drive anyways.</p><p>Once we arrived, Uncle Dream drove around for a while looking for a park. Since it was the middle of the day, it was expected to be packed as shit.</p><p>We ended out not bothering to look for a park any longer and decided to go into a parking lot and pay instead.</p><p>The three of us wandered around the city for a while, checking out a couple shops and stopping at a café for lunch. While eating lunch we had accidentally forgotten about the movie and missed the screening.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to catch the next screening, what times that at?” Uncle Dream asked, I pulled out the times on my phone.</p><p>“2:45 pm,” I answered blankly before putting away my phone again.</p><p>“Do you guys just want to chill here while we wait..?” He asked once more, Palette and I nodded in response.</p><p>We were still at the café from after eating lunch. Palette and I were chatting with Uncle Dream for a while, but we ended out moving to our own devices afterwards.</p><p>“You kids ready to head on over now..?” Dream asked, packing his phone away.</p><p>“Yup! Are we walking over?” Palette replied, neatly placing his cutlery in the centre of his plate before we left, as did I.</p><p>We started walking towards the cinema down the crowded streets.</p><p>I kept my head down, there were so many people here.. too many people..</p><p>All of this change was so sudden, but I'm glad that I'm at least outside.</p><p>Although I don’t feel the same as I way, I do feel much better. But there was one thing I noticed that I'm sure Dad and Uncle Dream noticed too. My emotions.. I know that after what happened with Epic, I was different. I can’t remember who I really used to be or how I acted, but I know that I still have to go on.</p><p>My mind works in a different way now, I can’t think or understand how I used to, however that was..</p><p>I didn’t mind honestly. If I can’t remember how I used to act it surely won’t be that bad to act a little different. I'm still the same girl I used to be, just a little off s’all..</p><p>Another thing that’s changed is that I'm more aware of things. I think twice before I do or say something, I check every direction whenever something feels off to me. I'm more observant.</p><p>And yeah, I'd see it as a good thing, but I know that I do that because I'm scared.. I'm scared of what will happen if Epic never gets found. I'm scared that this happiness isn’t going to last long, but honestly, I have to just stay positive.</p><p>Uncle Dream looked back at me with a concerned look. I knew he could sense my emotions and honestly I wasn’t sure what to think of it right now. Was it a good thing he could feel my emotions? Or did I not want him to?</p><p>I forced a smile to Uncle Dream; I wasn’t going to let my change show to Palette. Palette and I were so close, and we still are. I don’t want to let this change make our relationship go weird, I liked how things used to be.</p><p>Uncle Dream sighed and continued on, I smiled at Palette and he smiled back. I knew he was smart and that he’d find out eventually, and I accepted this. I just wanted to enjoy the time we have left till it changes..</p><p>We arrived at the cinema. Now, this I was actually excited about. I'm not all depressed, there are still things I enjoy and things that make me happy, and as long as I have those I'm sure everything will be fine.</p><p>“3 tickets please.” Dream asked, pulling out his credit card.</p><p>He scanned his tap ‘n go and took the tickets.</p><p>“You guys are in theatre number five, enjoy the movie!” The lady in the booth said.</p><p>We all thanked her as we made our way in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Girlfriend??!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N GET DOWN FROM THERE!! ITS DANGEROUS!!” Palette shouted, standing at the foot of the tree.</p><p>“Aww come on!! You told me being more active would help my mental health!!” I called back, climbing further up the tree, clutching onto each branch tightly.</p><p>“This isn’t what I meant though.. we were meant to go out on a nice walk..” Palette mumbled; I could still hear him but barely.</p><p>I sighed, rolling my eyes as I made my way down the tree slowly.</p><p>Once I jumped down the last little bit Palette gave me a tight hug, his head digging into my shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t do that again, I was worried about you..” He mumbled.</p><p>“Mkay, what do you wanna do now?” I asked, leaning back a little.</p><p>“Not sure, wanna keep walking?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Palette and I walked for a while longer, chatting as we continued our laps.</p><p>Once we were about to head home, Palette had gotten a call from Uncle Dream, I forgot my phone at home.</p><p>“Mhm”</p><p>“Yeah, just now.”</p><p>“We’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>Palette started to change direction.</p><p>We were both at a park that was a decent way away from home. While we were in the car with Uncle Dream, Palette thought it would be a good idea to go for a walk while Uncle Dream was shopping.</p><p>Palette hung up after saying his goodbyes.</p><p>“Dad said he’d be picking us up in the car park, so we have to head there now, he has another call on the line.” Palette said, I nodded as we headed back the way we came.</p><p>We walked into the car park, seeing dreams pale yellow car parked opposite to us. He had his windows rolled down.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed either of us yet.</p><p>The two of us hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but what we heard made us question too many things.</p><p>“Alright sweetheart I’ll see you later, love you!” Uncle Dream said before hanging up.</p><p>Palette and I looked at each other in shock, was Uncle Dream dating someone??!?!?</p><p>I figured no since both Palette and I knew how busy his schedule was, but who was he talking too??</p><p>I whispered to Palette that I was going to talk to him, but Palette held me back, eagerly trying to stop me.</p><p>I eventually got out and stood at the window, resting my head on my hands as I leant forwards against the car door.</p><p>“So, Uncle Dream, who was that..?” I asked</p><p>His eyelights shrunk.</p><p>That reaction… Oh so he is keeping a secret now huh..?</p><p>“Nobody you know, just a friend..”</p><p>“A friend? Or maybe.. a GIRLFRIEND?? HMM???” I said, teasing him further as his face grew a light-yellow blush.</p><p>“Y/N.. It’s a guy.. And im not dating anyone!” He shouted in defence.</p><p>“Uncle Dream don’t screw with me, I know your bisexual, we all do..”</p><p>“Plus, that blush on your face tells me otherwise.” I concluded, giggling as his blush grew more intense.</p><p>“Just get in the car..” Dream ordered sternly.</p><p>I chuckled and did as he said. Palette and I sat either side of the shopping bags, peeking through what was there.</p><p>The car trip was only a few minutes so we would be home really soon.</p><p>I got a message from Palette</p><p>Roll_With_It: Why did you ask him that?</p><p>I gave him a smirk</p><p>Insomniac: Uncle Dream could possibly have a partner! Why wouldn’t I try and investigate??</p><p>Roll_With_It: It isn’t investigating Y/N, you’re invading his privacy..</p><p>Insomniac: Oh, come on I know you’re curious too, there’s no harm unless we go too far</p><p>Roll_With_It: Yeah I guess you’re right; we just need to keep within certain boundaries</p><p>Insomniac: Exactly!!</p><p>Insomniac: Lets steal his phone.</p><p>Roll_With_It: Y/N!! WE’RE NOT STEALING MY DADS PHONE!!!</p><p>Insomniac: Why not? We could check the contact and message history to see what’s going on.</p><p>Roll_With_It: I’m not doing that, you can if you want but that’s too far N/N….</p><p>We soon arrived home. Once we had unclipped out seatbelts I gave Palette a smirk and winked at him.</p><p>Dad was out again helping Mr Reaper with wedding decisions. Dad was announced as Mr Reapers best man last night, they’ve been close since high school apparently.</p><p>The three of us after packing away all the shopping, split into doing our own things.</p><p>For a while Palette was catching up one homework he had gotten recently, Uncle Dream was watching tv and marking assignment and I was about to go a take a shower.</p><p>After I had done with my shower, the house was very quiet, nobody was making any noise.</p><p>Coming downstairs while still being wrapped in towels, I saw Uncle Dream still marking assignments on his laptop, except not he had the TV turned off. I leant against the back of the couch, reading the screen. Something about planet moon investigation results or something like that..</p><p>Uncle Dream looked over his shoulder over to me.</p><p>“Is there something you need?” He asked, giving me his usual smile.</p><p>“A name.” I stated</p><p>“You still on about that huh?”</p><p>“Is it someone from school? A teacher? I- Oh please don’t tell me its Mr Cross…”</p><p>“Im not telling, nobody needs to know at the moment.” He clarified.</p><p>“Oooh, so not even Dad knows?” I asked, moving the towel wrapper around my hair back in place.</p><p>“It’s complicated. Like I said don’t worry about it.” Uncle Dream went back to marking, closing off our conversation. I got that he was busy and decided to leave.</p><p>“Boy is that lame.. Anyways, I’m gonna go get changed and chill out.”</p><p>“Okay. Also, just a heads-up dinner might be a little later tonight.”</p><p>“Kay”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>● The readers personality will change, I fucked it up when I started</p><p>● No cannon scenarios from the original comic (besides a couple)</p><p>● I procrastinate a lot - slow updates</p><p>● I WILL NOT discontinue or hiatus this book</p><p>● There will be swearing</p><p>● No lemons, i'm comfortable writing them, just doesn't fit anywhere s'all</p><p>● The magic logic might not make sense but I tried to make it as logical as possible</p><p>● There will be physical harm later on</p><p>● I try to keep things as non cliche as possible but the fandoms ruined basically everything, sorry if it seems cliche later on i try my hardest</p><p>● My discord server is https://discord.gg/DGF8bws in case anyone is interested</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>